


Daddy's Kitten

by BanggFragaria



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, Cock Cages, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, Enemas, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, M/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Spanking, Subspace, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanggFragaria/pseuds/BanggFragaria
Summary: A series of one-shots about naughty, bratty Sub Louis who gets punished by his Daddy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	1. Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so I forgot the password and log-in ID for my original AO3 account(BangFragaria) because I hadn't updated in so long(and because of my monkey brain). But I have some chapters written already so I thought I'd just make a new account instead. So I'll be updating everything here. This was the original account- https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275866/chapters/58509898

''Good morning, Daddy," Louis says loudly, as he swings his leg over his sleeping Dom's muscular body to sit on his stomach.

Today is the day of their interview with Nick Grimshaw. Harry is sleeping peacefully next to him on his back, shirtless with sweatpants on.  
He stirs a little and mumbles incoherently, hands slowly coming up to rest on Louis's thighs. He slowly blinks his eyes open and sees his Sub smiling brightly at him.

"Hello, beautiful," Harry rasps sleepily, meeting Louis's eyes, "What's got you so excited, hm?"  
Louis shrugs and smiles, playing with the hem of his oversized hoodie. Harry brings his hands up to his small waist and sits up on the bed, back resting against the cushioned headboard, shifting Louis on his lap.

"Daddy, the interview's today!" the Sub exclaims excitedly, bouncing slightly on his Dom's lap.

"Oh, that's right, the one with Nick. Come on then, we have roughly 3 hours to get ready," Harry says glancing at the clock that read 8:00 AM. He gets up from their bed, lifting Louis up from his lap, and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

Harry takes his hand and leads him to their bathroom. Louis, like all Subs, had to be cleaned thoroughly every morning by his Dom before starting the day.

Once they have brushed their teeth, Harry steers him to the enema room attached to their bathroom that houses all the enema equipment. The room has sleek black tiles on the floor and the walls. Bright white lights shine over different types of nozzles, a rack to hang the enema bags, and two examination tables. One is a regular metallic examination table with a clean white sheet thrown over it and the other table has a hole in the center with a bucket placed underneath.

"Remove your clothes, Louis, and get in position," Harry orders, turning his back to the Sub to prepare the two enema bags and nozzles. One bag contained a warm saline solution that the Dom used to clean his Sub and the other bag was a milk enema that he reserved for punishments or as sexual activity for whenever he was in the mood for it. Louis hadn't received the milk enema yet.

Louis removes his hoodie and panties quickly, cheeks turning pink at his nakedness. He chances a glance at his Dom who has his back turned to him, preparing the enema equipment. He climbs up on the regular bench and gets on all fours, arching his back to push out his ass, chest resting over the soft sheet and face resting in the crook of his elbow. It turns him on to be at the complete mercy of his Dom, everything on display as he waits for his Dom to do whatever he desires with his body.

"Okay, time for your enema now, baby," Harry says, turning back to look at his Sub. His breath hitches when he is met with the obscene sight of Louis on his hands and knees, back arched beautifully, ass high in the air, shaved sac swaying slightly, and cock head peaking between his thighs. Harry groans at the sight, squeezing his semi-hard cock through his sweatpants and walks to the bench with the 2 enema bags.

Louis lifts his head and watches as his Dom hangs the enema bags on the rack and attaches the nozzle to the tube.

Harry then goes to stand behind Louis and rubs his palm soothingly over his lower back. Louis bites his lip in anticipation as he feels both of his Dom's large, warm hands move onto his arse, squeezing his cheeks. Harry spreads his ass cheeks to get a look at his puckered hole, "So beautiful, Lou" he grunts, watching his Sub's tight hole twitching.

"D-aaddy," Louis whines high, squirming and hiding his burning face in his elbow, embarrassed at being so exposed and having his Dom's full attention on his most private parts. He feels his small cock harden at being so exposed in front of his Dom.

Harry smirks at his Sub's shyness and brings a lubed finger to circle his tight rim and inserts it inside, stretching him just enough for the nozzle. He spreads his cheeks apart with one hand and brings the nozzle close to his hole with the other.

"What's your color, baby?"

"I'm green, Daddy," the Sub says and feels the cold, hard metal nozzle entering his hole slowly.

The process was uncomfortable and embarrassing at first but now he was getting used to his daily enemas after being Harry's Sub for a week. They had talked about their kinks, reds, yellows, and greens extensively and he had discovered that administering enemas was one of Harry's kinks. It turned the Dom on as he watched his Sub undress and get on all fours, presenting his ass obscenely, ready to receive the enema every morning. It turned him on to see his belly swelling with the enema fluid. Louis agreed to try it once and found that despite being shy, he was turned on by how humiliating the process was. Humiliation in private and in public was added to his list of kinks since then.

Louis groans as he feels the warm fluid flowing in, wiggling his arse at the funny feeling. He clenches around the nozzle, trying not to let anything out.

The Dom then takes a step back and palms himself through his sweats as he watches the fluid entering his Sub's hole through the transparent tube, making his belly swell slightly.

Once the bag is emptied, the Dom removes the nozzle from his hole, watching it clench tightly in an attempt to hold everything in.

"Louis, you have to hold it in for 10 minutes now. If you let anything seep out, you'll be receiving a punishment," he tells the Sub firmly as he places his hand on the Sub's belly to feel the bulge.

The Sub whimpers softly and nods as his thighs tremble in an attempt to keep the fluid from seeping through his hole. The Dom stands by his side, softly muttering words of encouragement and rubbing a hand over his arched back. The Dom knew his limits well and when 7 minutes were done, he asks, "Colour, baby?"

"G-green, Daddy," Louis says.

When the last 3 minutes were remaining, the Dom always liked to play with his Sub's hole a little.  
Harry moves to stand behind Louis. "Let me look at you baby," he says and the Sub flushes as he feels his Dom's large hands spreading his cheeks to look at his entrance clenching tightly. The Dom watches with a smirk as he taps the pad of his index finger lightly over the Sub's tight hole a few times to tease him. "You're doing so well, baby. Taking it so well." Louis whines as he feels the painful contractions start.

The Dom moves forward to help Louis climb down the bench and watches as Louis walks hurriedly to the toilet stall, ass jiggling, with a bulging belly. Louis comes out of the stall after a few minutes, looking much more relaxed, and walks back to where his Dom is standing sporting a prominent tent in his sweats.

"You okay, baby?" the Dom asks as he looks into the Sub's blue eyes and kisses him on his cheek.

"Fine, Daddy." the Sub answers, smiling shyly as he eyes the Dom's bulge. Harry was always turned on and half-hard when his Sub was naked.

"I want to try the milk enema on you today, but not as a punishment." the Dom says, chuckling when the Sub's eyes innocent blue eyes widen in excitement. He loved it when the Dom tried new sexual activities with him.

"Would you like that?" the Dom asks, eyes trailing over his Sub's naked body, lingering longer at his little cock. Harry loved that his Sub was shorter than him and had to tilt his head up to meet his eyes. Everything about Louis was small, including his cock. He kept his cock caged most of the time as he was not allowed to touch himself without his Dom's permission. He loved the Sub's voluptuous ass and kept him full with a plug or a dildo most of the time. Harry always made him wear panties and short skirts and crop tops as it accentuated his already curvy figure.

Louis wants to try the milk enema and please his Dom but doesn't know exactly what he is expected to do. Harry sees the confusion on his cute face and explains, "You will assume the same position while receiving the milk enema and will have to retain it for 5 minutes. Then I will help you get on the other examination table where you will squat over the hole and release into the empty bucket placed below."

"Ohh um, r-release in front of you Daddy?" Louis questions, blushing at the thought of squatting in front of his Daddy on the table.

"Yes, baby. You okay with Daddy watching you?" the Dom questions, never wanting to cross the Sub's limits.

"Yeah Daddy, you can watch," Louis mumbles softly, eyes downcast as he feels a pool of arousal in his belly at the humiliation aspect of their next activity.

Harry feels his dick twitch at how shy Louis is but that humiliation by his Dom turns him on.

"Okay, baby present yourself on the regular table for me," the Dom commands.

Louis gets on all fours and presents his freshly cleaned hole to his Dom with a blush rising to his face. He squeezes his little hard cock and pumps himself a few times to allow himself some relief.

"No touching yourself without my permission, love," Harry tells him a calm voice and Louis immediately drops his hand. Harry straps his legs and arms to the bench, and brings down the nozzle attached to the milk enema bag, and places it on the table next to the Sub's feet temporarily.

He takes a step behind Louis to look at him properly. He pulls out his cock that was semi-hard since the cleansing enema and starts stroking it as his eyes trail over the Sub's pink hole and full sac that was hanging between his spread thighs.

Louis squirms and blushes harder when he realizes his Daddy is staring at his exposed parts and stroking himself.

"Can Daddy record this on his phone, darling?" Harry asks as he is extremely turned by this activity and wants to record it so that he could watch it later.

"Okay, Daddy," Louis nods and hears shuffling behind him as the Dom brings his phone and starts recording Louis tied to the enema bench from behind first.

He slowly circles Louis, fondling his balls, cock, and nipples as the camera captures the Sub's position from all sides. He then lifts Louis' head from the crook of his elbow. Louis looks into the camera, blushing profusely, and smiles shyly at his Dom who scratches his scalp. The Sub sees Harry's hard cock hanging out of his sweats and moves forward to suck the head with his pink lips, flitting his tongue over the slit.

Harry groans and tightens his hold on the Sub's soft hair with one hand and continues recording with his phone in the other. He pulls his dick away from the Sub's sinful lips after a minute and goes to stand behind him again.

He brings the camera close to the Sub's tight hole first and fingers him with two lubed fingers. It doesn't take long to prep him as he was already stretched after the cleansing enema but this nozzle is going to be slightly thicker with an inflatable balloon and Harry doesn't want to risk hurting his boy. The Sub moans and arches his back every time his Daddy's long fingers brush against his prostate.

His small cock was now achingly hard, pink tip dribbling precome onto the sheet.

Harry removes his fingers from his hole and pulls his sac and cock behind to show his leaking pink cockhead to the camera. He wraps his long fingers around the Sub's shaft and rubs his thumb over his slit teasingly, smearing pre-come over his shaft and balls as he massaged them. The Sub squeaks at the stimulation and breathes heavily, moaning, "Ahh D-addy!"

Harry chuckles lowly as he withdraws his hand and brings the nozzle to the Sub's hole.

"Colour, Lou?"

"Green, daddy, green," the Sub answers without hesitation.

"Good boy."

He continues filming as he pushes the thick nozzle into his hole slowly and Louis moans at the stretch.

Once it is positioned deep enough, he grabs and squeezes the Sub's cock and balls once more in his large palm. He starts the flow of the fluid and takes a step back to continue filming, the camera focused on Louis's ass in the air as white liquid rushes into his hole through the tube. Harry continues stroking himself to the sight as Louis whimpers and uselessly ruts his hips in the air.

Harry removes the nozzle from his hole after emptying the bag and orders, "Hold it in for 5 minutes."

The Sub mumbles a small 'yes' with his eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to hold everything in.

Once the 5 minutes are over, the Dom helps the Sub get down from the table and climb onto the one where he has to squat. He places his phone, still recording, on a stand, and places the stand in front of the squatting table so that his Sub's whole body including his face was in the frame.

The Sub soon gets into position, feet spread and planted on either side of the hole on the table, knees touching his collarbones and hands folded over his knees, face contorted in pain, waiting for his Dom's permission to release. The Sub feels the pressure building in this position and instantly brings a small hand down to press against his hole to prevent the fluid from seeping out and starts shaking from the effort to keep it in, "I-I can't h-hold it anymore, please," he begs, looking at his Dom pleadingly who was stood in front of him jerking himself off.

"You can let go now, Louis," the Dom says, removing the Sub's hand from his hole.

The shaking Sub finally releases with a loud cry and orgasms untouched at the same time, streaks of cum landing on his belly. The Dom strokes himself faster as he watches the white fluid gushing out of the Sub's hole and splashing into the bucket below. Louis is breathing heavily as all the fluid flows into the bucket below but Harry notices that his belly is still bulging slightly.

"Yeah, there you go baby, such a good boy. Present yourself," Harry grunts, watching intently, pupils blown as the Sub quickly gets on his hands and knees, showing his wet, slightly gaping hole to his Dom. The Dom, still pumping his length, inserts 2 fingers deep in the Sub's hole at once and removes them with a pop, watching as the twink lets out a sob, hole squirting out the remaining enema fluid, dripping down his balls and thighs and into the bucket. The Dom finally comes hard at the sight, moaning as his abs contract, and releases his load on the Sub's ass. Recovering from his high, he looks at Louis who still in position, his hole and balls covered with milk and his Dom's cum. His belly is streaked by his cum. Harry walks to where his phone was still recording and stops it, saving the video in his private folder.

"You look absolutely filthy, baby, in the best way" the Dom chuckles, taking a quick picture of Louis in position. Louis giggled, looking back at him.

"You can get up, darling. What's your color?" the Dom asks as he helps a sated Louis get down, bringing the Sub into his chest, wrapping both arms around his waist tightly, and pressing kisses in his fluffy hair.

"Green, Daddy. I loved that," the Sub murmurs in his Dom's chest, placing a kiss on his pec.

"Daddy loved it too, you were such a good Sub, holding everything in," the Dom whispers lovingly into the Sub's ear, bending down slightly.

Louis blushes at the praise, pulling out of the embrace and looking up at his Daddy. "Daddy, I've got cream on my back," the Sub says, pouting.

Harry laughs and leads Louis toward the wall in the enema room where he was hosed down every morning by his Dom. Subs were typically cleaned by their Doms with a hose but Louis was allowed to use the huge bathtub and the shower in their house whenever he wanted but he preferred being hosed down by his Dom as he thought it was a very intimate non-sexual activity.

"Go stand against the wall, spread your legs, hands on the wall," the Dom orders, removing his sweatpants and grabbing the hose to stand behind Louis.

The Sub stands against the cold wall as ordered and soon feels warm water pelting hard against his back and moving down to the back of his thighs and calves, muscles relaxing instantly.

"Turn around, Louis."

Louis turns around and Harry directs the strong stream of water over his chest, belly, thighs, and legs. He turns off the hose and grabs a loofah from the cabinet, squirting the Sub's favorite body wash gel on it.

He scrubs down his body quickly with the loofah, not touching his private parts yet. He does the same when Louis turns around, leaving his ass untouched. Louis had told him in the beginning that he didn't like how the loofah felt against his privates and ever since then the Dom had started using his hands instead.  
Harry places the loofah back and orders, "Alright, bend forward and hold yourself open for me."

Louis blushes as he bends forward, his face against the wall, and brings his hands behind to spread his ass cheeks. The Dom rubs his soapy fingers along his crack a few times. His hand then moves down to clean his taint and balls, and Louis whines, embarrassed.

Harry pulls down the health faucet attached to the wall and sprays it over his Sub's ass, the soapy water flowing down the drain.

"Face me now, darling," the Dom says sweetly, as he rinses his hands and squirts a bit of non-irritative soap solution on his palm. He always makes sure to use non-irritative products on the delicate skin of his Sub's privates.

Louis turns to face his Dom who was kneeling in front of him. The Dom gently rubs the soap solution along the Sub's shaft and the Sub flushes, shifting on his feet, not being able to stand still as his Daddy touches his cock.

He then retracts the foreskin to reveal the Sub's cock head and cleans between the folds with nimble fingers.  
"D-addy!" The Sub protests, feeling his face heat up and his breath quicken.

"Almost done, love," the Dom grins, dimples appearing and places a kiss on the Sub's thigh. He washes away the soap with the health faucet and stands up, drying his hands with a hand towel from the cabinet. The room was now steamy and smelt of citrus.

He grabs a large, fluffy light blue dressing gown and envelopes Louis in it, bringing him close and hugging him tightly, "You're so cute, baby," the Dom coos resting his chin on the Sub's soft hair. The Sub giggles and says, "Thank you, Daddy, but you need to take a shower."  
The Dom gasps, faux-offended, and pulls back to raise an eyebrow at his Sub whose blue eyes twinkle with mischief.

"I am going to take a shower right now, young man, and not just because a certain adorable Sub told me to!" the Dom replies as the corner of his mouth twitches, already walking off into the bathroom, "Go downstairs and have some breakfast, love. I'll be down in a minute."

The Sub nods, sighing happily, and walks downstairs into their huge kitchen where the housekeeper has prepared a steaming breakfast for them.

After having a full breakfast of scrambled eggs, fruit, and toast, the two head upstairs into their walk-in closet to get dressed for their TV appearance.

The Dom quickly gets dressed first into a sharp black suit, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his muscular, tattooed arms that the Sub couldn't take his eyes off of.

"What would you like to wear, darling?" the Dom asks, coming to stand next to the Sub, who was still in the cozy dressing gown.

"Umm... how about this Daddy?" the Sub asks, pulling out a short, frilly black skirt.

"That'd look very cute on you, Louis," the Dom smiles and pulls out a pair of black lace panties and an oversized black band t-shirt, handing it to the Sub.

Louis quickly put on the clothes and goes to stand in front of the full-body mirror to fix his hair.

Harry appears behind him, broad chest against his back, and wraps his hands around him from behind. "You look perfect," the Dom says, kissing his temple.

The Sub blushes at the compliment as Harry steps away from him to put on his pink collar.

"All done, Daddy?" the Sub asks, turning to look up at his Dom.

"There's one more thing actually," the Dom murmurs, walking to a drawer and opening it. He runs his fingers along with the array of anal plugs and picks out a thick pink jeweled one and a metal cock cage. "Let's put this on you, Louis," the Dom says with a mischievous grin as the Sub's eyes widen in excitement.

"Pull your panties down and lift up your skirt," Harry says, kneeling down in front of him and Louis does so with a flushed face.

Harry slips on the cock cage on Louis and he hisses at the sensation of the cold metal. "Gorgeous. Turn around," he orders.

Louis turns around feels a lubed, thick plug pushing into his hole slowly. This was one of the bigger ones that left his hole gaping once removed.  
"Ahhh..." Louis moans as it slips inside.

"Okay, we're done, baby," Harry says, standing up.

Louis pulls up his panties and smooths down his skirt. Harry helps him put on his shoes and then they are off to the studio. They step inside the packed studio that has a live audience as well. Nick Grimshaw spots them and pulls them aside to chat before the interview begins.

"Hello, Harry! How are you doing? And who is this cutie?" Nick asks, eyeing Louis with curiosity.

"Hey, Nick. This is my Sub, Louis. Isn't he the prettiest?" Harry asks, looking at Louis with a fond smile and pulling him into his side.

"He is rather beautiful. Welcome to the studio, Louis. I hope you're comfortable. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Nick asks with a gentle smile.

"No, thank you, Sir. I'm good," Louis responds with a smile.

"He's so cute, Harry. Are you planning on showing him off during the interview?" Nick asks. He can't help but eye his curvy body up and down in admiration.

"I would love to. Are you okay with that, Lou?" Harry asks Louis.

"Yeah, Daddy. I don't mind," Louis nods, shrugging dismissively. He didn't mind being nude in public but he had never done it before. The thought of being shown off by his Dom to the public turned him on in fact and Harry was aware of the fact.

"Good, because I'm sure everyone here would love to see how gorgeous you are, Louis," Nick says, patting Louis' head gently.

"Thank you, Sir," Louis smiles, blushing at the compliment.

Harry places a kiss on his hair and they are made to sit on the sofa placed on the stage. Louis sits on Harry's lap and squirms a little as the plug presses against his prostate. People are rushing about, trying to get everything in order before the interview starts. Nick is sitting behind the huge rectangular interviewer's table, looking through some papers.

"You okay, Louis? Are you nervous?" Harry asks, rubbing his palms on Louis' thighs.

"I'm okay, Daddy. It's just plug is ...um, yeah," Louis trails off, blushing. If he didn't have the cock cage on, he'd be hard right now.

"Oh! If you're uncomfortable during this interview anytime, you can color out, understand?" Harry asks him, turning him around slightly to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Daddy," Louis nods, bringing Harry's hand up to press a kiss to it.

"Alright!" Nick says loudly, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "We'll start recording now so please quite down now."

Everyone becomes silent and suddenly Louis notices it's just them and Nick on the stage. There are multiple cameras placed all around and the lights are shining brightly on them. Louis can't make out any faces in the audience due to the glare of the lights.

"Welcome to Grimmy's Morning Show. I am your host, Nick Grimshaw, and today's special guest is actor Harry Styles. He is here today with his beautiful Sub. Tell us about him, Harry."

"Sure, Nick. This is my Louis. I am very lucky to have him," Harry says, pressing a kiss to his cheek as Louis giggles.

"Louis, what is it like being Harold's Sub?" Nick questions.

"It's quite nice. I couldn't have asked for a better Daddy," Louis says with a fond smile.

"Aw, how lovely. You two are adorable. Would you like to show him off, Harry?" Nick asks.

"Yeah. Louis, can you go stand in front of the table?" Harry whispers in Louis' ear.

Louis nods and obediently gets up from his lap to walk to the front of Nick's table, facing the audience right in front of a camera. Louis shoots a winning smile at the camera and the audience claps.

"Beautiful, beautiful," Nick says, smiling warmly at the cute Sub.

"Turn around, Louis," Harry orders, wanting to show off his Sub's curvy figure to the audience.

Louis nods and turns around, facing Nick. The camera pans up and down his body.

"Very good. You can come back to me now, Lou," Harry says with a satisfied smirk as he watches the cameramen and other workers in the room eyeing his Sub hungrily, wanting to see more. Even Nick looks entirely taken by his beauty.

Louis skips back to Harry happily and sits on his lap.

"Alright, before we move on, we have a special guest here today. It's from Samantha! Everyone, please welcome Samantha, she is this weeks' fan of the week," Nick says, clapping as a young woman rushes onto the stage. She looks nervously at Harry.

"Who's your favorite actor, Samantha?" Nick asks, endeared by her reaction.

"Harry!" she said excitedly, already walking towards him. Harry smiles politely and shifts Louis off his lap gently as he stands to greet the fan.

Harry envelopes her in a hug and speaks to her in a calming voice. She doesn't stop hugging him though, clinging to him tightly. Harry laughs and hugs her again. Louis narrows his eyes at her and tries to keep his mouth shut. He can't stop himself anymore when she starts kissing him on the cheek.

"Get away from my Daddy, you bitch!" Louis spits, standing up from the sofa. He quickly stands up and forcefully pushes her away from Harry.

The crowd falls silent as the girl looks at Louis, shocked and runs off stage with tears streaming down her face. Harry's eyes cut to Louis sharply and he grabs his wrist and pulls him backstage.

Louis follows him with a frown as he hears Nick saying, "Uh-oh, looks like Louis is in trouble."

"Louis, what was that?" Harry asks him in a dangerously calm voice. They're alone here and Louis can faintly hear Nick chatting to the audience on stage.

"Daddy, she was clinging to you way too much. I didn't like it," Louis whines, looking down.

"Darling, she's a fan and you're my Sub. You have nothing to be jealous of. I have to respect my fans. She didn't cross any lines and was being respectful. You, on the other hand ..." Harry trails off, looking at Louis with anger blazing in his eyes.

Louis looks away haughtily, refusing to have eye contact with Harry.

"Oh, I see how it is. Louis, you'll be punished severely for this. The way you talked to her was rude and disrespectful. You insulted my position as your Dom by disobeying me. And now you're refusing to acknowledge me. Tell me, do you want me to do it here or when we go back home?"

Louis sniffles a little, realizing what a grave mistake he had committed as Harry was a stern Dom. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I realize my mistake now. I would prefer being punished here," Louis says, pouting.

"Very well, then. You'll be receiving 20 spanks with my belt for being mean to the fan," Harry says and Louis whines.

"You will not be allowed to wear any clothes for a month and I'll administer a public punishment every day for a week. Also, you won't be allowed to use the bathroom for a week. This for my disrespecting my position as your Dom. Do you think this a fair punishment, Louis?"

"Yeah, Daddy. I think these punishments are justified," Louis agrees reluctantly as he plays with the hem of his shirt.

"Do you want me to administer the spanks here or on stage?" Harry asks him.

"The stage is fine, Daddy," Louis says. He is a little excited at the prospect of being punished on stage, all cameras on him.

"Are you sure, love? We can do it back home, if you want," Harry asks softly, framing his face with both his hands tenderly.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sure. I will color out if I'm not feeling good," Louis assures him.

"Okay, don't hesitate to color out. I am angry with your actions today but I'm still your Dom and your safety is my priority," Harry tells him, kissing his forehead. Louis leans into the touch and nods.

"Alright, love, let's head back to the stage," Harry says, holding his hand and walking out onto the stage again.

"They're back! Is everything okay, Harry?" Nick asks, turning to look at them.

"Yes, Nick. Louis has apologized for his behavior and he wants to be punished for his actions on stage," Harry informs Nick whose eyes widen in surprise.

"Louis, you want to be punished on stage?" Nick asks him to be sure. It was not uncommon for Subs to be punished in public but Nick didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Yes, Sir. I do. I apologize for my crass behavior earlier," Louis says in a soft voice.

"That's alright, Louis. This sure is a twist! A welcome one though," Nick says, eager to watch Louis' punishment.

"So, Harry, tell us what the punishments are, and then we can begin," Nicks says.

"Louis will be receiving 20 spanks with my belt," Harry says and Nick shifts in his seat, feeling himself harden a little. He would love to watch Louis get spanked on camera.

"Alright. I am going to sit on the sofa now," Nick says and stands up from his chair behind the table and goes to sit on the sofa. He wants to enjoy the view as well.

"Louis, what's your color, love?" Harry asks him before starting.

"Green, Sir," he answers confidently. He looks at the audience and the multiple cameramen a few feet away from them and feels everyone's eyes on him. It sends a thrill through his body.

"Okay, take off your panties and bend over the table," Harry orders in a stern voice.

Louis gulps and slides the panties down his legs from underneath his skirt, feeling the cold air against his skin. He hands them to Harry who places them in his pocket.

"Wait!" Nick interrupts just as Louis was about to turn to bend over the table.

"Yes, Nick?" Harry questions.

"We'd like to get a closer look at Louis, if that's okay with you, Harry," he suggests and motions to the main cameraman situated directly in front of where they were standing on stage.

"Yeah, okay. Louis, are you okay with that?" Harry asks him once, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine with it, Daddy," Louis assures him, secretly excited about where this was going. Louis loves being in the spotlight.

"Okay, baby. Lift up your skirt," Harry orders.

Nick watches intently as Louis shyly lifts up his black skirt and exposes his caged cock.

"Look at that! He's in a cage. Get a closer look at it," Nick says excitedly, motioning to the cameraman who zooms in on Louis' privates.

"That's hot, isn't it, folks?" Nick says in awe, eyes fixed on the big screen zoomed in on Louis' caged cock. Louis blushes brightly as he realizes that his privates are being displayed on the big screen for everyone to see.

"He's only allowed to cum with my permission so I keep him locked at all times. During punishments, I take it off so that he feels more comfortable," Harry explains and moves to unlock his cage and free his cock.

Harry places the cage on the table. He stands next to Louis so as to not block the view and grabs his small cock and lifts it up for the camera.  
"He is a Sub so it's quite small, a mere 3 inches as you can see. But I love playing with it." Louis squirms and blushes furiously as Harry pulls his foreskin back to expose his pink cockhead.

"Wow, such a small cocklet. Such a pretty pink cockhead too," Nick says as he brings a hand to squeeze over his bulge. "Do you sound him, Harry?"

"I haven't done it yet, but it's on the list," Harry says, thumbing over his slit teasingly and Louis gasps. The Dom then moves his little cock out of the way and cups his balls with another hand, bringing them forward for the camera.

"He is smooth and nicely shaven here," Harry says squeezing his sac and Louis whines, trying to move away from the touch.

"Cute balls. They're bigger than his cock. How often to spank them, Harry?" Nick asks as the screen shows his sac.  
Harry nods and lets his cock flop down, proving that his balls do in fact hang lower than his tiny cock. Louis' face heats up in embarrassment him but he loves the humiliation at the same time.

"I've never spanked his balls. It's a painful punishment reserved only for very serious offenses," Harry says.

Nick nods, palming his bulge through his trousers. Harry smirks as he notices that almost all of the men in the room are hard as they watch his sexy Sub being exposed eagerly. Harry's trousers are tenting as well but they're just getting started and Louis already has everyone's undivided attention.

"Umm, Daddy?" Louis whispers nervously.

"Yes, love. What is it?" Harry asks, worried.

"Daddy, I want to pee really bad," Louis whispers with a blush.

"Oh, we could have some fun with this. Is that okay, love?"

"O-okay, Daddy," Louis nods, hoping that Harry lets him pee soon.

"Is everything okay, Harry?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, yeah. Louis just wants to pee. I like to control it sometimes," Harry tells Nick who raises his eyebrows curiously.

"Louis, you're going to pee in this cup when I tell you to, understood?" Harry asks as he grabs a big empty cup from the table and shows it to Louis.

"Understood, Daddy," Louis mumbles as the Dom brings the cup and presses it down against his full bladder.

"D-addy, please! I need to pee," Louis whines pathetically, shifting from foot to foot.

Harry smirks and orders, "Take off your skirt and shirt. Get on all fours on the floor facing the camera and lift up a leg. I want you to pee like a dog." Louis whines as he quickly takes off his clothes, completely naked in a room full of clothed people. He gets in the position, facing the camera, and lifts one leg up as his entire body flushes in shame. Harry kneels down and holds his cock, aiming it towards the cup placed on the floor.

"Well, isn't that a sight! Look at him, peeing like a bitch," Nick says, eyeing Louis with pupils blown and squeezing his hard cock through his trousers.

"You can let go now, Louis."

Louis whimpers and the screen shows his cock held by his Dom. His face heats up in embarrassment as he starts peeing into the cup in front of everyone. When he finishes, Harry shakes his cock a little and rubs his slit with a tissue paper. He hands the cup to some poor intern who takes it backstage.

"Okay Louis, stand up now and turn around," Harry orders giving one last squeeze to his small cock.

Louis stands with his head hanging low in humiliation and turns, showing his ass to the camera and the audience.

"Look at how beautifully plump his ass is! Is he plugged now, Harry?" Nick asks as his eyes land on the pink jewel nestled between his cheeks.

"Yes, I put in this jeweled plug this morning. I keep him plugged and full most of the time so that he remains stretched for me," Harry explains as the camera focuses on his ass. Harry squeezes both his cheeks and bounces them a little, watching them jiggle.

"Bend over the table and spread your legs, Louis. I will take the plug out," Harry says and Louis bends over the hard wooden table and spreads his legs, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow in humiliation.

"Look at that sight, folks! Harry's Sub, Louis, bent over the table, exposing everything," Nick says as he finally brings out his hard cock and begins stroking himself lazily.

Harry pries his cheeks open and the camera zooms in again, showing the shining jeweled plug in his hole on the big screen.

Harry takes out the plug slowly, watching as his hole stretches around the thickest part. Louis groans as it finally pops out and leaves his hole gaping slightly.

"That is so hot! Look at his pink hole stretching," Nick comments, continuing to stroke himself to the sight. Harry sees that almost all the men in the room have their cocks out now, including the cameraman who is also stroking himself. "Have you ever gaped him, Harry?" Nick asks eyes fixed on Louis' hole.

"Not yet, but I would like to," Harry says, as he pushes two lubed fingers in his hole and starts scissoring. Louis moans as his hole stretches around his fingers easily. Harry removes them and spreads his cheeks wide with both hands to show the small gape.

"So fucking sexy. Nicely stretched by the thick plug," Nick comments.

Harry smirks and steps back. He takes off his belt, looping it once. "What's your color, love?"

"Green, Daddy," Louis answers, biting his lip nervously.

"You'll receive 20 spanks. You don't have to count this time."

"Yes, Daddy," Louis says in a quiet voice.

Harry swings the belt, slapping it hard against his cheeks causing Louis to gasp loudly and jolt forward from the force. Harry lands six more swings without giving Louis a break to recover from the pain. Louis cries out after the sixth swing as the hits start to sting.

"Yeah, get his ass nice and red," Nick grunts, as he jerks himself off faster. The camera zooms in on Louis' red ass, body quivering from the pain.

Harry takes a moment to gently massage his reddening cheeks to ease the pain. "You doing okay, love?" Harry asks.

"I'm okay, Daddy. Just h-hurts is all," Louis reassures, feeling safe in his Daddy's presence even during a public punishment.

Harry nods and begins swinging the belt again, landing it in rapid succession eight times as the Sub's body rocks forward with each hit. Louis is openly sobbing by the end, bringing his hands back to hide his burning cheeks.

"You're okay, kitten. The spanking is over, you did so well," Harry praises him in a soft tone, helping Louis stand from his bent position and bringing his naked body to his chest for a hug.

"I-I am s-sorry, Daddy. F-for being mean to h-her," Louis babbles out in between his sobs. Harry shushes him and peppers his crying face with kisses. Louis calms down in Harry's embrace after a moment, feeling relaxed. Harry looks around and sees that Nick is tucking himself back in after cuming. So is the main cameraman and the rest of the men in the audience. Harry feels smug that so many men fancy his Sub but only he gets to truly own him as his Dom.

"Well, this sure was an interesting episode, to say the least. I can say with conviction that all men in this room enjoyed this spectacle very much, myself included," Nick chuckles. "Thank you, Harry and Louis, for coming for this interview. And Louis, I hope you learn from this punishment," Nick says, looking sympathetically at Louis' naked form.

Louis nods with a pout and hides his face in Harry's chest as Nick hands Louis' discarded clothes to Harry. "Thank you, everyone!" Harry waves to the crowd and turns back around with Louis and walks off stage and the camera zooms in on Louis' jiggling red, welted ass for one last time.


	2. A Demonstration

Harry carries him to his bedroom and places him on the floor and grabs the soothing lotion from the nightstand. Louis is tired so he immediately flops on the bed on his stomach.  
"I'll put this soothing lotion on you and then you can sleep baby," Harry tells him, and Louis nods, already half asleep.  
Harry quickly applies the lotion on his red bottom and covers the Sub's naked body with a heavy, soft blanket. He kisses his forehead, switches off the light, and lays down next to him, cuddling him close.

~~~

Harry wakes up first the next day and carefully gets out of bed so as to not wake up his cute sleeping Sub. He is in the process of making breakfast for them in the kitchen an hour later when he spots Louis poking his head from behind a wall.

"Kitten, I can see you from here!" Harry says, grinning as Louis quickly hides behind the wall again. "Come on out, I have hot pancakes for you," he calls out.

"Daddy, I'm naked!" Louis says from behind the wall.

"Yes, that is your punishment, Louis. Now come here, there's no reason to be embarrassed," Harry says.

Louis appears from behind the wall and slowly walks into the main kitchen area with flushed cheeks where Harry is cooking. He cups his cock with both hands as Harry turns from the stove to face him.

"Ah, ah, take off your hands from there," Harry instructs sternly. Louis pouts but removes his hands as ordered.

"Good," Harry smiles at his Sub. "Turn around, let me see how your ass looks," Harry says and Louis turns around and shows his ass. "It's still a little red from yesterday but there are no welts or bruises. I'll apply more lotion later. Does it hurt, Louis?"

"Not really, only when I sit on a hard surface," Louis answers.

"Alright, go sit on the sofa. I'll bring you some pancakes." He turns around to make him a plate.

"Daddy, I wanna use the bathroom, can I?" Louis asks, looking at the Dom hopefully.

"No, Louis. You know your punishment is not being allowed to use the bathroom. Do you need to pee?" Harry questions.

"Yeah." Louis nods, looking down.

"Then we'll head out." Harry attaches a leash to the Sub's collar. "Hands folded behind your back and no hiding yourself. Wear your shoes."

"Okay, Daddy." The Sub slides his shoes on, folds his hands behind his back, and walks behind the Dom who leads him out of the house and to the dog park near their house where people are present, including other naked Subs.

Louis feels very exposed and submissive as he walks naked behind Harry and sees everyone watching him.

"Color, Louis?" Harry asks when they reach the entrance of the park.

"Green, Daddy," Louis says. He secretly loves it when other Doms openly gawk at him.

Harry leads him to a giant tree in the middle of the park and a few people gather around to see.

"Alright, Louis, I want you to face the people and pee squatting down," Harry says sternly.

Louis whines as he squats down, facing a couple of men and women who are curiously watching. He blushes when he sees some of the people filming him with their phones.

A thrill runs down his spine as he starts peeing in the presence of other people.

When he finishes, Harry kneels in front of him and runs his fingers through his hair soothingly. "Such a good Sub you are, Louis," Harry says, helping him stand and places a kiss on his nose. Louis preens at the compliment and cuddles close to Harry.

"C'mon, time for a quick bath now," Harry says.

"Here, Daddy ?!" Louis asks, mortified at being washed by his Dom in public.

"No, kitten. I'll give you a quick rinse in our garden, where only the neighbors can get a peek," Harry informs him, and Louis nods, feeling relieved on hearing that since their compound walls are quite high and only the next-door neighbors can see their garden from a higher floor. He follows Harry back to their house with a bright blush on his cheeks as he sees people taking his picture and eyeing him up and down.

Once in the garden, Harry takes off the Sub's shoes, collar, and leash and brings out the garden hose.

"Okay, Louis. Stand with your back against that wall, place your hands on your head, and spread your legs. The water is hot, the way you like it, so don't worry," Harry says, starting the tap.

Louis nods and glances at their neighbor's house once to check if anyone was watching. Their neighbor is a young, attractive, single Dom who is good friends with Harry. His name is Andrew and he has brown hair and grey eyes that Louis has always admired. Louis sighs in relief when he doesn't see him and gets in position, spreading his legs.

Harry directs the stream of water all over his body and thighs as the Sub closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water.

"Now, I want you to do the downward dog pose with your ass facing our neighbor's house," Harry instructs, closing the tap.

"Oh uh-um, okay, Daddy," Louis stutters as he remembers how exposing the position will be. But this is a part of his punishment, he figures, and this is meant to be humiliating and uncomfortable. He takes a deep breath and gets in the position as his face heats up in shame.

"Spread your legs a little- yes, like that. I'll clean you, let me just grab a washcloth," Harry says and walks away.

Louis sighs and mentally curses himself. If he hadn't been so rude to that nice fan, none of this would've happened. But then again, he would've indulged in some other kind of mischief regardless.

"You guys trying out naked yoga?"

Louis almost jumps upon hearing their neighbor's voice and groans. He turns his head around anyway and is met with the sight of their neighbor, Andrew, watching him curiously from his balcony.

"Hey, Andrew! And no, we're not doing yoga. Louis here got himself in big trouble yesterday and this is a part of his punishment actually," Harry explains to him as he approaches Louis with a wet washcloth.

The shame that Louis has been feeling since the morning multiplies as he feels Harry fondling his balls in front of Andrew, even though Louis knows that Andrew can't possibly see everything from his balcony.

"Gotcha. I'll give you two some privacy," Andrew says, giving them a thumbs up and Louis breathes a sigh of relief.

"No, Andrew, you can watch if you want. In fact, insist you do," Harry tells him and Louis quietly whines, cursing his luck.

"Alright, if you say so, man. What are you guys doing anyway?" Andrew asks. Louis prays in his mind that Harry doesn't go into too much detail but knowing how strict Harry is regarding punishments, he most likely will, just to embarrass him further.

"Louis is not allowed to use the bathroom as a punishment so I took him to the dog park to pee and now I'm giving him a bath outside," Harry explains and Louis tries to hide his burning face as best as he can in the position.

Andrew nods in understanding and continues watching them.

Harry kneels down behind him so as to not block Andrew's view and starts rubbing the wet cloth over the Sub's balls and pulls his cock behind to rub the shaft. Louis lets out a small moan as the Dom rubs the soft cloth over the tip of his cock.

"Stand with your chest against the wall, kitten. I'll give you a quick cleansing enema and then we can go inside for breakfast," Harry says and brings a small enema bag and tube.

Louis gets up from the position and goes to stand with his chest touching the concrete wall. "Louis, I think we should call Andrew over. He's young and inexperienced. I could teach him a thing or two about Subs. He might want to touch you though and take pictures or film you. What do you say?"

Louis thinks about it for a moment. He had spoken to Andrew a few times before and had found him to be very nice and friendly, not to mention attractive. He doesn't mind being touched by Andrew either as he felt safe in his presence and Harry wouldn't let any harm come to him. And he loves it when Doms get turned on by him and take pictures of him. He knows this is a part of his punishment and would be humiliating but it could be fun as well. He nods. "Okay, Daddy. As long as you're here."

"Of course, baby. I'm not going anywhere," Harry tells him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Andrew! C'mon over, I'll teach you a little about Subs," Harry calls out and Andrew shoots him a smile and sprints downstairs to get to their house.

Louis uses both of his hands to cup his cock and balls to shield them from Andrew even though he has his back turned. Louis is fully expecting to be reprimanded for his action by Harry but the Dom smirks and says, "I'll let you cover yourself for now. It builds up more suspense for Andrew, who I'm pretty sure hasn't seen a naked Sub yet."

Louis simply breathes a sigh of relief, grateful to be able to hang on to whatever little dignity he has left.

Andrew appears in their garden a moment later, a little out of breath from sprinting. Harry smiles at him. "Hello, Andrew, it's nice to see you."

"Hey Harry, Louis," Andrew gives them both a smile. His smile dims a little when sees Louis standing with his back facing them and quickly averts his gaze. "Oh no, Louis! What did you do to get your ass so red?" he asks, worried.

"Well, let's just say he was being very bratty and rude yesterday. So he is being punished for a month," Harry says, glaring at Louis as the Sub hangs his head in shame. "Did you watch the latest episode of Nick Grimshaw's show?" Harry asks Andrew.

"No. What's special about it?" Andrew asks, quirking his eyebrow.

"Just watch it. I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Harry says, giving him a wink as Louis groans, cheeks burning.

Andrew gives them an amused smile but shrugs. "Alright, I will. So what's going on?" he asks, vaguely gesturing to the enema bag.

"Well, you like male Subs, don't you? How much do you know about a male Sub's body?" Harry asks him. Louis is still standing with his chest touching the wall, back turned towards them, eager to see where this is going.

"Yeah, I like male Subs but I haven't been with one and haven't seen one up close either," Andrew admits sheepishly, stealing quick, discreet glances at Louis, not sure if he's allowed to openly look yet. Louis is surprised upon hearing his answer but Andrew is only 20 years old, 4 years younger than him and Harry is 27 so it makes sense, he figures.

"That's okay, Andrew. I will show you. There are so many things you could do to a Sub's body and so many ways you can play with it. I'll demonstrate a few things on my Sub, Louis. It has only been a week since I got him so I haven't tried most things with him yet," Harry says, gesturing to Louis. "I'll show you how to administer an enema first."

"An enema, okay, let's do it," Andrew says eagerly, excitement visible in his eyes.

"It is given to clean them thoroughly every morning but you can use enemas for punishments and pleasure as well. I'm doing the cleansing one now. Watch closely," Harry says as Andrew nods and moves closer to stand behind Louis, next to Harry.

"Louis, bend at your waist and push out your ass," Harry says and the Sub does so, blushing as he realizes that Harry would be demonstrating everything on his body for Andrew.

"So there are a couple of different positions for this- standing up, like Louis is doing right now, on all fours, on the back with knees pulled up to the chest, on the side with knees pulled up, lying on the stomach with one leg pushed up ...The main thing is to have clear access to their hole so that you put the nozzle in," Harry explains and Andrew listens intently, already feeling himself getting hard.

"This is the saline enema. Can you spread him open for me Andrew?" Harry asks, smirking as Andrew's face heats up.

"Y-you sure? I can touch him?" Andrew asks, sounding a little hopeful.

"Yes, you can. I've asked him and he's okay with it," Harry says, mouth curving upwards when he spots Andrew's prominent bulge.  
He hasn't even seen all of Louis yet but he's already hard.

Andrew takes a deep breath before moving into Louis' space. "Okay, Louis tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any point," Andrew says.

"I will, Sir," Louis responds and pushes his ass out further upon Harry's order.

Andrew nods and spreads his cheeks wide, exposing his hole. Louis turns his head to try and see what's going on, resting his cheek against the wall.

"Good. See his hole?" Harry asks, pointing to it with his index finger. Louis blushes and squirms, realizing that Harry is determined to humiliate Louis in every way possible.

"Yeah, it's such a tight little thing though, how is that going to fit in there?" Andrew asks, eyes not moving from Louis' exposed hole.

"There are lots of ways to stretch a Sub's hole. If you finger them long enough, their holes will start to recognize your touch and will open up with minimal effort. But for that to happen you have to have them impaled on 3 of your fingers for 4-5 hours each day for a month. Then after a month of doing that, it will recognize your touch. It's amazing, really, but takes a lot of time," Harry explains and circles Louis' rim a few times with lube. Andrew nods, face red.

Harry continues, "I haven't done that yet, I just use anal plugs since it's less work. Keep their hole full with a plug and it'll stretch just fine. But don't finger them first thing in the morning. Clean them out first and then you can play with their hole as much as you want," he explains as he pushes the nozzle against his rim. Louis groans a little at the discomfort and lets out a whimper as the hard metal pushes past his tight rim and enters his hole and starts filling him up with fluid.

"You can let go now, Andrew."

Andrew nods and steps back.

"Once the bag is empty, he will hold it in for a few minutes and when the cramps start, you lead them to the toilet stall," Harry informs him, watching the Sub's belly bulging.

"This is kinda hot, to be honest," Andrew says, eyes fixed on Louis' ass.

"It is, isn't it?" Harry smirks.

They stand behind Louis, lazily palming themselves through their pants and wait for the bag to empty itself.

"Now that the bag is empty, you remove the nozzle and wait for the cramps to start," Harry says as he removes it and Louis clenches his hole, not wanting to let anything out.

"You instruct them to clench their hole so that nothing seeps out. Here, you can see how hard his hole is clenching," Harry says as he spreads Louis's cheeks again to show his quivering hole.

"Yeah, wow," Andrew says, licking his lips as he watches.

Louis whimpers then, "Daddy, can I go, please? It's starting to hurt."

"Okay, baby. Go to that stall there and when you're done, come to the kitchen," Harry says pointing to the small stall he had installed in his garden for such type of activities.

"Thank you, Sirs," Louis says politely, turning around to face them with his hands still covering himself and then quickly walks to the stall. He shuts the door, thankful for the little privacy he has, and squats over the toilet, whimpering as he lets go.

"He's such a polite little Sub," Andrew comments as they walk into the kitchen.

Harry chuckles as he prepares three plates for them. "He can be a right menace sometimes, trust me."

Louis walks into the kitchen a minute later, his stomach growling.

"There you are, kitten. Come take your plate and go sit on the soft cushioned sofa," Harry tells him, handing him a plate of eggs, pancakes, and toast.

Louis glances at Andrew who is sitting on the stool, eating. The Sub uses one hand to take the plate and keeps his privates shielded with the other. "Thank you, Daddy."

Louis walks into their hall where the sofa is placed and sits comfortably with his legs spread, not worried about covering himself, and starts eating. He can hear the two of them conversing about Subs, mostly Andrew asking questions to Harry.

"Louis when you finish your food, come to the playroom," Harry calls out from the kitchen.

"Yes, Daddy!" Louis answers and wonders about what Harry has in store for him next. He finishes his food in the next fifteen minutes. When he goes into the kitchen to place his plate in the sink, no one is there. He drinks some water and quickly makes his way to the playroom which is located in the basement of their house.

He covers himself with his hands before entering the room. Harry and Andrew are standing near one of the shelves and Harry is telling him about the different types of anal plugs.

Harry notices him and smiles. "Come in, kitten."

Louis walks inside and awkwardly stands in the middle of the room and Harry and Andrew come to stand in front of him.

"Alright, Louis. This is what we're going to do- I'm going to educate Andrew about the male Sub's body. I want you to lie down on the carpet and pull your knees up to your chest," Harry informs him with a glint in his eyes and Louis immediately flushes. Harry knows Louis hates this position because it leaves him completely exposed.

"Daddy," Louis whines, looking at Harry with pleading eyes, not ready to completely expose himself yet.

"Color, Louis?"

"I'm green, Daddy," Louis says confidently.

Harry sighs. "Okay then, I'll start with the nipples first but after that, you have to get in the position, Louis."

"Yes, Daddy," Louis says, thankful for being able to cover himself for a little bit longer.

"Now stand straight, Louis- good. Andrew, look here- " Harry beckons Andrew closer. "A Sub's nipples are quite sensitive and Louis is no different. Go ahead and touch them," Harry says, shooting him a small smile.

Andrew hesitates a little but then takes a step forward and lightly rubs his thumb over the Sub's nipples a few times, causing the Sub to shiver at the sensation.

"They got hard!" he exclaims and starts gently pinching them.

"Yeah, you can use nipple clamps on them to keep them constantly stimulated," Harry says and walks to a shelf and brings back nipple clamps.

"Here- let's see how he reacts, I haven't used these on him yet," Harry says, handing them to Andrew.

Andrew nods and applies the two clamps to the Sub's nipples, connected by a cold metallic chain. Louis gasps when Harry pulls on the chain a little.

"You can do another interesting thing to a Sub's nipples. So there's this formulation that they can drink and it causes their nipples to become puffy and swollen. The size of breast tissue doesn't change, only the nipples do and they start producing milk," Harry says as Andrew's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh wow, I didn't know that! I wonder what that milk would taste like," Andrew says, playing with the nipple clamps causing Louis to squirm.

"I've heard that it tastes sweet. They can produce it for up to 6 hours and you can hook them up to a milking machine to collect it. We'll try that with Louis next time," Harry tells him with a sly grin and removes the clamps, rubbing the reddened nubs soothingly.

"Can't wait," Andrew says with a chuckle, eyeing the Sub's nipples.

"Alright, now Louis, get in position on the carpet. Andrew, you have our permission to film or take photos anytime. This is for educational purposes, after all," Harry says with a smirk, and Andrew nods, blushing.

Louis gets beet red with shame and lies down on the floor, using his hands to pull his knees up to his chest, putting everything on display for the two Doms.

"Yeah, such a good boy for me," Harry coos as they both kneel down on the floor at his foot end. "Okay, Andrew, get a nice long look- this is what a typical male Sub's body looks like."

Louis closes his eyes in shame as Andrew looks over Louis' body, eyes trailing all over his nude form.

"Is this how small their cocks are normally? It's like a little cocklet!" Andrew says in awe and Louis' eyes fly open. His face heats up when he sees Andrew looking at his cock in fascination, and it turns him on.

Harry huffs out a laugh. "Yes, Subs have smaller cocks but bigger balls," he says pointing to the Sub's full, smooth sac. Louis squirms, embarrassed, as they talk about his private parts so casually. He loves the degradation and feels his cock twitching.

"I gave him the enema already so we can play with his hole now. I'll stretch him out with my fingers first and then I'll use a speculum so you can get a good look inside as well," Harry says, smirking when Louis audibly gulps.

Andrew squeezes his hard cock through his shorts and says, "Yeah, I'd love to see that, but I can't get over his cute little cock."

"Wanna play with it?" Harry asks as he palms himself through his pants. Seeing Louis in this position gets him hard in no time.

"Yes, just let me take a quick picture first," Andrew says as he pulls out his phone and stands up to take a full picture of Louis in position from above and Louis turns his head to hide his burning face the best he can. Then Andrew sits down again and takes a picture from the foot end, focusing on the Sub's privates. "Perfect," he says and places his phone on the carpet.

"Okay, Andrew you can touch his cock, I'll go get a few things," Harry says and stands up to go to the shelves again.

Louis looks down and sees Andrew lifting his hard cock and turning it this way and that as if examining it. Harry appears a minute later carrying a few things in his hands.

Andrew gently pulls the foreskin back, revealing the pink cock head. He slides his thumb over the tip, making Louis shudder. "His cock is so cute and small, I want to play with it all day!" Andrew exclaims as he squeezes the Sub's cock, making him moan softly.

"You can put a thin metallic rod in his pee hole- this is called 'sounding'. Lubricate it, make sure it's sterilized and then insert it in," Harry explains, showing the thin, long rod to Andrew.

"Woah! Wouldn't that hurt him?"

"No, it can be very pleasurable if done correctly but you have to be very careful. I'll show you," Harry says and Andrew nods, pulling his hand back from Louis' cock. Louis watches anxiously as Harry rubs some lube over his cock head. Harry slowly inserts the rod inside and Louis cries out, more from the shock than the actual discomfort, and then relaxes as it starts to feel good. Once inside, Harry starts to slide it in and out slowly and Louis bites his lips, trying not to moan too loudly.

"Does that feel good, Louis?" Andrew asks him, as he pulls out his hard length and starts stroking himself to the sight.

"Y-yes, Sir. Feels really good," Louis says, closing his eyes in pleasure as some precome dribbles out. Harry twists it inside some more and Louis whimpers when he pulls it out completely. He puts the rod in a box to be cleaned later.

"Okay, Louis, can you pee now? It's best to make the Sub urinate soon after a sounding session to flush out any bacteria from the urethra," Harry says.

"Yes, Daddy. Where should I pee?" Louis says, sitting up from his position.

Harry slides a ceramic bowl closer to him and smirks. "Show Andrew what a good little pup you are."

Louis whines but complies as he gets on all fours and lifts one leg up. Andrew looks a bit startled first but gets over the shock quickly. He grins and continues stroking himself.

"Andrew, would you like to aim his cock towards the bowl?"

"Y-yes!" Andrew says excitedly, eager to touch the Sub's cock.

Louis watches as Andrew kneels next to him and his hand wanders down his body. He aims the Sub's cock with his fingers and pulls his foreskin back.

"Okay Louis, start peeing," Harry orders. Andrew watches in fascination as the starts to Sub pee on Harry's command.

"Woah, how do you train him to pee on command?" Andrew asks as he shakes the Sub's cock when he's done.

"It takes time but you can train them to hold it in for as long as they can. You can make them drink lots of water first and then make them hold it in when they wish to pee. Louis, get back in position," Harry says as Louis nods and lies back on the carpet, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Harry takes the bowl and goes to the bathroom that is connected to the playroom. In the meantime, Andrew plays with the Sub's cock.

Harry returns a minute later. "So you can play with their cocks by sounding, or you can use a cock cage like this one," Harry explains, showing a metallic cock cage to Andrew and then putting it on Louis. "This way they can't touch themselves."

"Yeah, that looks sexy," Andrew says and takes a picture of Louis' caged cock. Harry takes the cage off and pumps the Sub's cock a few times.

"Then coming to the balls- go ahead and feel them, Andrew," Harry says and Louis turns red when Andrew cups his sac and lightly squeezes it.

"They're soft and heavy," Andrew says, cupping his balls completely in his palm.

"So there's a way to make them heavier and bigger. There's another formulation that you can make them drink-" Harry says as he casually touches Louis's perineum with his finger, "-and it makes their balls full and heavy. They become very horny, begging for their hole to be filled. So depending on the strength of the formulation, you can keep the Sub in this state for as long as 6 hours. I know some Doms who like to keep their Subs needy and horny all the time and have them hooked up to a fucking machine in the back and a milking machine in the front," Harry says and smirks when Andrew squeezes his hard cock at Harry's words.  
Louis perks up upon hearing about the formulation, interested.

"That sounds very fascinating. I presume you've never done it with Louis?" Andrew asks.

"I haven't but I'm going to soon." Harry helps Louis sit up and hands him a glass of water and a granola bar. "Here Louis, have this. We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Daddy," Louis says. He drinks some water and bites into the granola bar as Harry takes Andrew to show him their sex toy collection.

Louis finishes eating and sits idly, tugging at his cock as he thinks about how the Doms were going to play with him next.

They come back after a while and Harry smirks when he sees Louis touching himself.

"Having fun all by yourself, kitten?"

Louis blushes and pulls his hand back. "Sorry, Daddy, I was waiting for you."

"Whatever you say, kitten. Now, I want you to present yourself," Harry orders as he and Andrew kneel down in front of Louis.

"Y-yes, Daddy," Louis says and gets on his hands and knees, arches his back, and pushes his ass out. He turns his face, cheek resting on the carpet. His face turns crimson as brings his hands behind and holds his cheeks open for the Doms to see.

"Yeah, there you go, on display for Daddy," Harry says in a low voice as Louis softly whimpers.

Andrew groans at the sight and takes out his phone to take a picture.

"We'll play with his hole now. See, Andrew, you take some lube first-" Harry squirts some onto his fingers- "and then finger them. Don't go too fast, it can hurt." He circles his fingers over the Sub's rim a couple of times and then steadily applies pressure with his index finger. Louis gasps when Harry's finger pushes past his tight rim and enters his hole. Harry squirts some more lube on his hole and pumps his finger a few times before adding a second one. He scissors them, avoiding the Sub's prostate, and then takes them out.

"Alright, Andrew, go ahead," Harry says, smirking at him.

"Oh wow, okay. Louis, please tell me if I hurt you," Andrew says, nervous.

Louis feels himself smiling at Andrew's thoughtfulness despite the shame he has been feeling. "Don't worry, Sir, I will."

"Okay, then." Andrew nods, taking a deep breath before circling his index finger over the Sub's hole. "Wow, it's so tight!" He slowly pushes his index finger past his rim and Louis bites his lip as it enters him.

"Oh fuck, it's so warm," Andrew says as he wiggles his finger inside the Sub's hole and strokes himself with his other hand at the same time.

"Try and find his prostate," Harry says as he tugs his cock at the sight of Louis being fingered by another Dom.

Andrew nods as he adds another finger and starts pumping them in and out. Louis moans loudly when Andrew finds his spot.

Andrew grins and starts massaging it with his fingers, making Louis writhe in pleasure.

"Ahh, ah, Sir, please," Louis begs, pushing his ass back, wanting desperately to touch his leaking cock.

"No, Louis," Harry says flatly. "Okay, Andrew stop now. He's enjoying himself too much."

Andrew chuckles and removes his fingers. He then spreads the Sub's cheeks with both hands to look at his hole causing the Sub to whine in embarrassment. "Such a pretty pink hole you got there, Louis," Andrew says, eyes fixed on the small gape.

"You can try and insert your fist if you want but go slow," Harry says and Andrew nods eagerly. Louis' breath hitches and he hides his heated face in the crook of his arm.

Andrew works up to 4 fingers and Louis moans the entire time. He finally pushes his fist in and Louis cries out as it enters him. Andrew starts pumping his fist, turning Louis into a spluttering mess.

"Okay, now take out your fist, and Louis I want you to push it out at the same time," Harry says and Louis nervously nods his head.

Andrew pumps it one more time before removing his fist and Louis whines as he pushes, making his hole gape.

"Yeah, there you go baby. Look at that pink hole gaping," Harry grunts, stroking his cock to the sight.

"So hot," Andrew mutters as he takes a quick picture of Louis's gaping hole.

Louis pants as he brings a hand down to squeeze his cock.

"Louis, do you want to receive today's punishment now or later?" Harry asks, slapping the Sub's hand away from his cock. Louis thinks about it for a moment before responding.

"I'd rather get done with it now, Daddy," Louis says.

"Okay, Andrew can learn how to administer punishment to a bratty Sub," Harry says, chuckling when Louis whines.

"What kind of punishment is it, Harry?" Andrew asks.

"I will apply something on his hole and spank it 5 times. Color, Louis?"

"G-green, Daddy," Louis says and feels Harry applying something cold to his stretched hole and his eyes widen as it soon starts to burn.

"Daddy! Don't want icy hot, daddy," Louis whines and squirms as the burning sensation intensifies.

"That's what naughty boys get," Harry says, rubbing his hand over his lower back in soothing circles. "Don't worry, I only applied a little. Now, time for your spanks."

Harry brings his hand down and slaps it over the Sub's burning hole, making him jolt forward. He quickly spanks his hole four more times, making it red and puffy as the Sub whimpers.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Louis mumbles in a small voice, regretting what he did that day as he feels the stinging pain.

Harry runs his fingers through the Sub's hair in a soothing manner. "It's okay, kitten. You took the spanks so well. I'll rub off the icy hot, your punishment for today is over." He grabs a tissue to rub off the icy hot and helps Louis stand up. He hugs the Sub, muttering praises softly in his ear.

"How are you feeling, kitten?" Harry asks, pushing the Sub's hair away from his eyes.

"I'm feeling okay, Daddy. Wanna cum and then sleep," Louis says, pointing to his leaking cock. Being punished and humiliated in front of another Dom has made him incredibly hard but Harry hasn't allowed him to come yet.

"You wanna cum? Go ahead," Harry says with a smirk, gesturing to the array of sex toys.

"No, Daddy. No toys. Just my hand," Louis says with a blush, hand already moving down to grip his cock.

"Get on all fours, kitten," Harry orders and grabs the metallic speculum as the Sub gets in position. He lets out a squeak as he feels the speculum pushing inside his sensitive hole and splitting him open.

"Yeah, there you go, kitten. Hole exposed for Daddy. Daddy and Andrew would like to cum inside you, is that okay kitten?"

"Yeah, Daddy please," Louis begs, hands itching to touch his hard cock.

"You can touch yourself now, Louis," Harry finally gives him permission.

Louis starts pulling at his cock and moans when he hears Harry and Andrew stroking themselves behind him.

"Look so good like this, kitten. Ass in the air, hole stretched out for Doms to use," Harry grunts as he aims his cock at the Sub's gaping hole and empties inside.

"Fuck," Harry swears as he comes down from his high. He looks at Andrew next to him who is jerking himself off. "Go on Andrew, use his hole," Harry says with a smirk as Andrew groans and shoots his load in the Sub's hole.

Louis cums at the same time with a loud moan, the thought of being used by two Doms pushing him to the edge.  
He pants heavily as Harry removes the speculum. "Push it out, kitten," Harry orders, spreading the Sub's cheeks. Andrew starts filming as the Sub pushes the cum out with a whimper. Andrew pushes two fingers in the Sub's used hole and then fondles the Sub's full sac covered by the cum trickling down.

"D-addy... I'- fuzzy," Louis says in a small voice, eyes falling shut as his knees buckle under him.

"Looks like he's in Subspace. You have to give them the utmost care now, Andrew, because they're very vulnerable right now," Harry explains as he quickly turns the Sub on his back and cleans his privates with a soft cloth before lifting him up bridal style.

"We didn't push him too far, did we?" Andrew asks, tucking himself back in.

"No, a Sub falls in this space when they've had the maximum pleasure. They tend to sleep for hours to recover after a session like this. Wait for me in the living room, I'll be back."

Andrew nods and waits in the living room as Harry goes upstairs in their bedroom to tuck Louis in the bed.

"You did so well today, my kitten. Go to sleep, I'll be back in a minute," Harry murmurs to a sleeping Louis and places a tender kiss on his forehead.

He comes back down and sees Andrew on his phone, waiting by the front door.

"I assume you had fun today?" Harry asks with a grin.

"A lot of fun, my god. I definitely need to get a Sub after this!" Andrew says dreamily.

"Subs require a lot of care and love so I want you to be sure before you get one. It's an enormous responsibility," Harry tells him seriously.

"Yeah, you're right, Harry. I love the idea of having a Sub but I'm not sure if I'll be able to provide for one right now," Andrew says.

"That's okay, you have plenty of time. In the meanwhile, you can come tomorrow for another session if you'd like. I'll be inviting a few of my Dom friends too," Harry says.

"Yeah, I'd love to! Thanks a lot, Harry. For teaching me. You're a good Dom," Andrew says with a smile.

"Thank you, Andrew. You'll be a good Dom one day too," Harry says, patting his shoulder.

Andrew blushes and bids him farewell. That night when Andrew lies in his bed, he boots up his laptop and clicks on the latest Nick Grimshaw episode.  
He comes twice by the time the episode ends.


	3. The More the Merrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this chapter last week and when I went to the ao3 log-in page, I realized I couldn't remember my log-in ID or password correctly. So yeah. I hope the old readers find their way here :(  
> Sorry, this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for my dumb monkey brain ;(
> 
> Warning- Use of the word 'pussy' for a male and one instance of Ziam kissing. And overuse of the word 'cuming' lol.

Louis wakes up the next day, feeling well-rested and happy. He knows he is going to be punished and humiliated today as well but he's looking forward to it. He stretches his body and sits up on the bed just as Harry emerges from the shower in a towel.

"Good morning, kitten. How are you feeling?" the Dom asks as he walks towards the bed.

"I feel great, Daddy," Louis says, getting up from the bed to hug his Dom.

"That's good to hear. Andrew was worried that we pushed you too far yesterday," Harry says as he presses a kiss to the Sub's soft hair.

"No, Daddy. I loved it, except the actual punishment part," Louis admits with a blush.

"Well, punishment is not supposed to be enjoyable. Does anything hurt?" Harry asks, hands trailing down to knead the Sub's ass.

"I still feel the mild sting of the icy hot, Daddy," Louis says and Harry spreads his cheeks and rubs his finger over his pucker, making the Sub gasp.

"I'll clean you out properly now, it'll go away then. Last night you slipped into Subspace so I just kind of hurriedly cleaned you with a wet cloth," Harry says.

"Yes, Daddy please, I want to be cleaned. Feel sticky and sweaty," Louis complains with a pout.

"Okay, kitten. Go wait downstairs, I'll be there in a minute," Harry says as he turns around to get dressed.

Louis nods and makes his way downstairs to the living room. Harry walks in after a few minutes, dressed in a loose white shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Daddy, what are we doing today?" Louis asks. 

"Well, I was thinking we could invite Liam, Zayn, Niall over for a pizza party. Also Andrew. We could try the formulation I was talking about yesterday in their presence and of course, you'll be receiving your daily punishment. Would you like that, kitten?"

Louis bites his lip and grips his hardening cock. Louis had met the three attractive Doms and had found them to be very kind and respectful. Two of them, Zayn and Liam were together, and Niall was a single Dom. He thinks about what it would be like to be humiliated in front of them and nods eagerly. 

"Yes, Daddy. I would like to try the formulation in front of the Doms but I'm not looking forward to the punishment," Louis says, pouting as Harry slaps his hand away.

"Very well, then. Go order a few pizzas and wait in the garden for me. I'll make some quick phone calls to invite them over," Harry says, ruffling the Sub's hair affectionately.

Louis nods and goes out into the garden, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on his naked body. He feels the urge to pee but decides to wait for his Dom's permission, not wanting to get into any more trouble.

"Stand against the wall, I'll administer the enema," Harry orders, walking into the garden a few minutes later.

"Yes, Daddy." Louis assumes the position, placing both hands on the wall and pushing his ass out. Harry quickly administers the enema and Louis comes back from the toilet stall, cupping his cock. 

"Daddy, I wanna pee," the Sub whines.

"I'm glad you waited for my permission. Hold it in for a few minutes, kitten. I want to start training your hole today," Harry says, leading the Sub to the front gate of their house.

"Oh, okay Daddy," Louis nods, excited to be impaled on his Daddy's fingers for long periods.

Harry kneels behind Louis and slowly inserts a lubed finger in his hole, making him gasp. "I'm using two fingers for now," the Dom says as he slowly pushes in the second finger. "How does it feel, Louis?" Harry asks, standing up, fingers stuffed in the Sub's hole.

"Feels nice, Daddy," Louis says, pushing his ass back.

"Good. The pizza guy's coming this way. I want you to pee standing up like this in front of him. But don't touch your cock," Harry instructs as he sees the delivery man, a Dom, approaching their house. Harry leads the Sub outside their gate and starts pumping his fingers.

"Ahh, Daddy," Louis moans quietly with a blush as the delivery man ogles him. The Sub starts peeing and flushes in embarrassment as it lands on his thighs and legs as the man watches him with wide eyes. Harry uses his free hand to grab the pizza boxes from the man and continues wiggling his fingers in the Sub's ass, making him squirm and gasp. 

"Where's your other hand?" the delivery man asks, bewildered as he tries to discreetly adjust himself in his pants.

"Would you like to answer him, kitten?" Harry asks with a smirk.

"Um, my Daddy has his fingers in my- my hole, for training," Louis says, face red with shame. 

"Go on and show him," Harry insists, pushing his fingers deeper in the Sub's hole. The Sub nods with a flushed face as the man walks behind them to see and grips his bulge through his pants. Louis spreads his cheeks with both hands and exposes his pink hole stretched around two of Harry's fingers.

"Damn, that's a sexy pussy," the man says under his breath as Harry smirks and scissors his fingers, stretching the Sub's hole further for the man to see. The Sub's cock twitches at the attention and the man chuckles, accepting the payment and thanking Harry for letting him see before departing.

"Let's go to the kitchen, Louis. Start walking," Harry orders as the Sub takes a deep breath before turning around and walking ahead with his Dom's fingers inside him. Harry places the pizza boxes on the dining table and instructs Louis to go to the garden for a quick wash. The Dom temporarily removes his fingers and allows the Sub to use his favorite body wash that leaves him smelling like oranges. 

"Feeling better, kitten?" Harry asks, wrapping the Sub in a soft towel. 

"Yes, Daddy," Louis nods, smiling contently as the Dom dries his body with the towel. The Dom then lubes up two of his fingers and pushes them into the Sub's hole again, making him shudder.

"Let's go inside, they'll be here soon," Harry says as Louis starts walking ahead with his Dom's fingers rubbing against his prostate.

"Um, Daddy, I don't want to face them naked. Can I wear a skirt and a crop top for the first hour or so? I'll take it off later." 

"Sure, kitten. Go on and wear whatever you like," Harry says, gently removing his fingers and nudging the Sub to go upstairs to their bedroom. Louis quickly runs up to their bedroom and chooses a short pink skirt, his pink collar, and a tight white crop top. He walks downstairs wearing the outfit and twirls around for Harry, showing it off.

"You look so adorable, kitten," Harry says making the Sub blush. He kisses Louis on the forehead before asking him to place the pizza boxes on the table in their living room.  
The doorbell goes off then, indicating the arrival of the Doms. The two make their way to the front door hand in hand. Harry opens the door and is immediately engulfed in a hug by Liam.

"How are you, mate?" Liam asks, smiling at Harry and Louis sees Zayn and Niall standing behind him, all smartly dressed and exuding dominance.

"I'm doing well, Liam. Please, come inside," Harry says, moving aside to let the three Doms pass through.

They all hug Harry and greet Louis before sitting on the sofa in the living room. Harry sits next to them and Louis comes to stand near him, unsure.

"Um, Daddy, what position do you want me in?"

"How about you lie across my lap?" Harry asks and places a small pillow next to his thigh.

"Okay," Louis nods and lies on the Dom's lap, ass in the perfect position for a spanking. He lays his head on the pillow and feels the Dom squeezing his ass through the skirt. Harry slips his hand under the skirt and ghosts his finger over the Sub's hole making him shudder.

"Okay, Louis?" Harry asks.

"Yes, Daddy," the says and sighs in content as the Dom pushes his fingers deep in his hole. The Sub lays his head comfortably on the soft pillow and listens to the soothing drawl of his Dom's voice. He closes his eyes and soon falls asleep as he listens to the dull conversation around him.

*

When Louis wakes up, he hears the Doms talking in hushed voices. He shifts a little and feels Harry's fingers in him.

"You up, love? Want to change your position?" Harry asks, running his fingers through the Sub's hair.

"Yes, Daddy." 

Harry takes his fingers out and helps Louis stand. The Sub stretches a little and blushes when he notices all the Doms giving him fond looks.

"Um, how long was I asleep for, Daddy?"

"Two hours, I think. Have some pizza, kitten" Harry answers. Louis places two slices for himself on a plate and sits back down on Harry's lap to eat. The Doms continue to talk about their work with Harry, paying him no mind.

When he finishes eating, the conversation dies down a bit and the attention turns towards him.

"You look adorable, Louis," Liam compliments, giving him a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Sir," Louis says with a blush.

"Harry told us you were being punished?" Zayn asks, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Yes, Sir," the Sub answers, gazing down at his feet.

"Can we stop talking about punishments?" Niall groans. "He looks so innocent sitting there in his cute little pink skirt! You can't possibly punish someone that cute, Harry!"

Harry chuckles and presses a kiss to the Sub's cheek. "He is very cute. But he has to be punished. Nothing too harsh today though. Louis, do you want to start with the punishment now?"

"Yeah, Daddy," Louis says, squirming in anticipation.

"Okay. This is what we were planning to do- they will each have a close look at you and guess your past two punishments. Is that okay, kitten?" Harry asks.

"Okay, Daddy," Louis answers, blushing as he looks up at the three smiling Doms sitting next to them. 

"But first-" Harry says as he switches on their flatscreen TV and Louis' eyes widen when he sees their episode with Nick about to be played. "Let's watch the events leading up to it."

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun," Niall whistles as he sets his eyes on the TV.

"Louis, what's your color?" Harry asks.

"Green, Daddy," Louis answers, dreading the feeling of guilt that will no doubt wash over him once Harry presses play. 

"Remember you can color out anytime, kitten," Harry gently reminds him, and Louis nods. "Kneel for me."

Louis drops to his knees and adjusts his skirt as he kneels at Harry's feet, bowing his head down in submission.

Harry places a hand on the back of his neck and presses play. Louis squirms in embarrassment the entire time as he keeps his head bowed and hears his screechy voice swearing at the girl in the video. The three Doms gasp in shock at the Sub's behavior making him feel even more guilty.  
Louis greatly appreciates Harry running his fingers through his hair to calm him down. The Dom pauses the video after Louis' outburst on screen. 

"Alright gentlemen, now you know the premise," Harry says, turning to look at his friends.

Liam, sitting next to Harry shakes his head in disapproval. "Louis, you shouldn't have let jealousy get the best of you."

"You're better than that," Zayn says, looking at Louis with disappointment.

Louis bites his lip, feeling extremely guilty and shameful of his actions. He absolutely hates being lectured about his actions. 

"I feel anxious just thinking about what's going to happen next in the episode. Lou, you're still green, right?" Niall, who is sitting next to Liam, asks the Sub with a worried expression.

Louis looks up to meet Niall's gentle blue eyes and nods. "I am green, Sir."

"Let us know if this gets too much for you, Lou," Zayn says kindly.

"Yes, Sir. I feel very safe here," Louis tells him with a small smile. He looks up at Harry. "Daddy, I can take off my skirt now if you want."

"Keep it on, kitten," Harry says, helping Louis to his feet. "Go stand in front of Liam. Turn around, face the TV. Good boy."  
Harry turns to Liam, "Liam, you get one chance. Guess a body part and Louis will expose it to you. If you get it wrong, he will move on to the next Dom." 

Louis stares at himself on the TV screen and nervously fiddles with the hem of his crop top, feeling all eyes on him.

"Well, I know how strict you can be, especially when it comes to swearing and being disrespectful," Liam says to Harry but Louis knows the goal is to remind him of his actions and make him feel humiliated. It works because Louis starts pondering about his behavior. He takes a shaky breath and mentally admits to himself that he does get jealous easily which often leads to reckless behavior on his part.

"And Louis was being very rude to that poor girl, on television no less. So I think it must've been a harsh punishment," Liam says and Louis squirms, unable to stand still as the Dom takes his time to take a guess.

"I'm going with balls," Liam finally says after a few minutes. "A ball spanking probably."

Louis turns around to face the Doms and fiddles with the ribbon ties of his skirt.

"Louis, show us," Harry says, gesturing to his skirt.

Louis blushes as he slightly lifts his skirt so that just his balls are exposed. He looks up and sees all the Doms staring at his sac.

"Come closer, kitten," Harry orders and Louis shuffles closer so that Liam can have a good look.

"Damn, I forgot how big and round their balls are," Liam groans as adjusts himself and stares at the Sub's exposed sac. "So fun to play with."

"But you're clearly wrong, Liam. I think you just wanted to get a glimpse of his balls," Niall says, sniggering. "His balls look unscathed."

Liam's cheeks pinken and he gives a reluctant nod. "I guess you're right, Niall. It wasn't a ball spanking."

"A ball spanking is too painful, in my opinion," Harry says as he brings his hand forward and casually fondles the Sub's balls. "It's not warranted in this situation. Niall, you're next."

Louis lets his skirt fall back down and stands in front of Niall.

"I'll go with nipples. Like nipple clamps."

"Pull up your top, kitten," Harry orders. Louis nods and pulls it over his nipples for the Doms to see. 

"Nope, wrong answer," Zayn says with a chuckle as he looks at the Sub's exposed nipples.

"Niall is too soft of a Dom. Nipple clamps are probably what Niall would give as a punishment if his Sub had done what Louis did. Harry is a strict Dom, mate," Liam says as Niall pouts. 

"Zayn?" Harry asks as Louis pulls his top back down and stands in front of Zayn.

"Hmm, I think, a good bare bottom spanking would be enough to teach him a lesson," Zayn says and Louis' face pinkens. 

"Louis, turn around," Harry says as he stands up and walks towards the Sub, who turns to face the TV. "I'm going to show them your ass,  
kitten. Color?"

Louis blinks up at his Dom and answers with a blush, "Green, Daddy."

"Good boy," Harry praises and kisses his forehead before pulling his skirt down his legs. The Sub buries his heated face in Harry's chest as he stands there in only a crop top.

Niall groans as he stares at the Sub's plump, slightly red ass.

"I'll play the rest of the episode now. Watch. You too, kitten," Harry says with a smirk as he steps away and presses play. Harry asks the Sub to color once again before taking off his crop top as well. Louis stands there naked, feeling humiliated and ashamed as he is made to watch and relive his punishment on TV in front of other Doms. Harry stands next to him the entire time, hand resting on his waist. He hears the Doms behind him unzipping their trousers when Harry starts showing off his body on TV. It feels like hours to Louis before the punishment scene finally ends and they zoom in on his bright red ass before ending the episode. 

Harry turns Louis to face the Doms. "You are right, Zayn. He received a belt spanking. I gave him a different punishment yesterday. Tell them,  
kitten," the Dom urges with a smirk.

Louis looks up to find all three Doms eyeing him up and down with hooded eyes as they lazily stroke their hard cocks. The Sub' cheeks pinken as he looks down at his feet. "Um, yesterday, Daddy gave me a - a hole spanking."

"Oh, poor boy," Zayn says sympathetically.

"He didn't tell the full story," Harry says with a chuckle. "I took him to the dog park where he peed squatting down. Then we invited our neighbor over and gave a demonstration on his body. Then I applied icy hot on his hole before spanking it." The Dom's finger circles his hole, making him squirm. "Turn around, kitten. Let them have a look at your naughty little hole."

Louis bites his lip and turns around, burying his face in Harry's chest. Harry spreads his ass cheeks, exposing his hole to the three Doms as he whines in embarrassment.

"Beautiful," Niall mutters as grips his cock harder.

"I have started training his hole so it should be nice and stretched," Harry says as he kneads and squeezes the Sub's cheeks.

"Do you want us to play with your naughty hole, Louis?" Liam asks, eyeing the Sub's exposed body.

"Y- yes, Sir," Louis says, cheeks pink.

The doorbell goes off then, making the Sub jump in surprise. 

"That would be Andrew, our neighbor," Harry informs the three Doms. "Louis, go and open the door," the Dom orders, slapping him on the ass.

Louis squeaks and rushes to the door, opening it to reveal Andrew.

"Oh hello, Louis," Andrew says, as his eyes roam over the Sub's nude form.

"Hello, Sir. Please, come inside," Louis says as he looks down.

"Thank you," Andrew says as he walks inside. Louis leads him to the living room where the rest of the Doms are waiting.

"Hey, Andrew! Glad you came," Harry says and introduces him to Liam, Zayn, and Niall. 

"Let's go down to the playroom now. I have the formulation ready," Harry says. The Doms make their way downstairs with Harry and Louis in tow. Louis takes a hold of his balls, excited about trying the formulation.

"We have a wooden table here where we can tie him down," Harry says gesturing to the table placed in front of a spacious sofa. "Is that okay, kitten?"

"Yes, Daddy," Louis nods and Harry helps him get on all fours on the table. 

The Dom ties his arms and ankles to it and gives him a sweet kiss. "Remember to color out if you feel uncomfortable at any point. We want you to feel safe and at ease."

"I will, Daddy," Louis nods with a fond smile. He relaxes into the position, feeling vulnerable and submissive. The Doms are seated behind the table on the sofa, giving them a perfect view of his ass high in the air. Harry is seated directly behind him which makes the Sub feel secure.

"Lovely view, I must say," Zayn says from the sofa. 

He hears the sound of a camera going off and hides his face in the crook of his elbow in shame. Must've been Andrew, he thinks.

"He's at the perfect level this way that he doesn't obstruct the view of the TV. But if any of you feel like playing with his ass, balls, hole, or cock, go ahead. I have a box here full of toys that you can use on him," Harry says as he places a wooden box at his feet. "Now, let's watch some football." Harry turns on the TV and hands them all a bottle of beer.

They all watch the match in silence for an agonizing thirty minutes. Louis squirms in anticipation the entire time, cheeks turning crimson at being spread out for the four Doms. 

"This is nice," Niall says, breaking the silence as he takes a sip of beer and frees his cock from his pants. Andrew nods and takes another picture of the Sub on all fours with his phone. 

"I want to play with his balls," Liam says, placing his bottle down. 

"Go ahead, Liam. Here, you can swap places with me," Harry says as Liam comes to sit directly behind the Sub on the sofa and Harry sits next to him.

"Love these balls," Liam says as he squeezes the Sub's shaved sac and lightly slaps it around a little, making it sway. Louis whimpers as Liam periodically squeezes his balls. "They're like stress balls."

"I want to use this on his little Sub cock," Niall says as he chooses a small vibrator from the wooden box.

Harry lands a few hard smacks on Louis' ass, making him whimper. "Go on, Niall. There's tape in there too."

Louis hears shuffling behind him and feels a hand pushing up his balls and another pulling his cock behind. The hand on his cock pulls his foreskin back, revealing his cockhead.

"Such a lovely pink cockhead," Nialls says as he thumbs the head of the Sub's cock. "Here, Andrew, get a picture of this. His tiny cocklet and big balls," Niall says, making Louis hide his face in shame.

Andrew eagerly nods and brings his phone closer to the Sub's privates to take a picture.

Niall tapes the small vibrator to the Sub's cock head and sits back on the couch with the remote in his hand.

"Can I play with his hole, Harry?" Andrew asks as he eyes Louis' pucker, palming his bulge.

"Go ahead, Andrew. Just remember to be gentle," Harry says and hands him a small pink vibrator.

Andrew nods and circles the Sub's rim with his finger a few times before pushing it in. Louis gasps when Andrew adds another one and starts scissoring his hole.

"Ah, Sir!" Louis moans as he feels the toy being pushed into his hole. 

"He needs something on his nipples," Zayn says as he stands up and bends down next to the Sub. He tapes a small vibrator to each of the Sub's nipples and ruffles his hair before going back.

"Alright, ready boys?" Niall asks with a grin, his thumb hovering over the remote button.

Harry holds up his hand and stands up from the couch, making his way to Louis. He bends down to give him a passionate, deep kiss first. "What's your color, Louis?" he asks, pulling away. 

"Green, sir, green," Louis says, panting.

Harry smiles and gives Niall a nod.

Zayn and Andrew nod at each other and then press the button on their respective remotes in sync. Louis cries out in surprise when all the toys start vibrating simultaneously and squirms uncontrollably on the table.

"Oh my god, D-addy!" Louis moans and arches his back as the vibrator on his cock head makes him leak on the table. He starts rutting his hips as the vibrator pulses against his prostate and Harry lands a few spanks on his ass.

"How does it feel, kitten?" Harry asks, smirking and cupping the Sub's balls.

"F-feels amazing, Daddy. Can I come, please?" Louis begs, moaning and twisting his tied wrists helplessly against the silk rope. 

"No, kitten, not yet," Harry says sternly and Louis lets out a gasp when he feels a leather flogger landing on his back.

Harry whips the Sub's back and ass lightly with the flogger while the three men leisurely palm themselves, enjoying the scene. Andrew films the Sub getting whipped and saves the video, forwarding it to Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall. 

Niall switches off the vibrator taped to the Sub's cock and plays with his little cock before turning it on again. Louis moans, face flushed, unable to hold off any longer.

"Daddy, please!" the Sub begs, writhing on the table.

"You can come," Harry answers with a smug grin and Louis immediately let's go, cock twitching, thighs shaking from all the stimulation.

"Yeah, there you go, pretty boy," Andrew groans, stroking himself and watching the quivering Sub with hooded eyes.

Harry asks the Doms to switch off the vibrators and Louis pants in relief, closing his eyes and recovering from the high of the orgasm.

"You did good, kitten," Harry praises gently, combing his fingers through the Sub's hair. "Color?"

"Green, Daddy. But can we take a break for a few minutes?" Louis asks in a quiet voice, ears still ringing from his orgasm.

"Of course, kitten. I'll take off the vibrators," Harry says and places a kiss on the Sub's head. He takes off the vibrator and gently cleans the Sub's cock with a wet cloth before untying him from the table and carrying him to the sofa. 

"You can rest for a bit," Harry says and the Sub sits on his lap, thighs on either side of Harry's hips. Harry kneads and squeezes the Sub's ass.

"Look at his hungry little hole, guys," Niall says, getting up from the sofa to squat at Harry's feet. Louis' face heats up in shame as all the other Doms gather behind him to look at his stretched hole. Harry adds to his humiliation by further spreading him open for them.

"Damn, look how smooth and pink his pussy is," Andrew says and clicks a photo of the Sub's quivering hole.

"Looks very inviting," Liam agrees, gripping himself.

Harry smirks and pats the Sub's hair. "Look how eager they are to play with you, kitten. Take a short nap and restore your energy."

Louis blushes as Harry pushes two of his fingers in his hole and the Doms take photos of his impaled hole.

"His hole swallows your fingers so beautifully, Harry," Zayn praises, coming to sit back on the sofa with Liam following him.

"I started training it today and there is resistance, but in a month, it'll get much easier. I plan to have him impaled on my fingers for almost all hours of the day," Harry says, fondly watching the Sub dozing off.

"That sounds hot but wouldn't it be slightly inconvenient? Having your fingers inside the Sub for so long?" Andrew questions, now sitting next to Harry, gazing down at Louis's hole stretched around Harry's fingers.

"Not really. Louis likes to stay at home for the most part so we can comfortably do this at home. And I plan on bringing him along to any business meetings so that the pattern doesn't break. If you stop in between and skip a day or two then it becomes harder," Harry explains, wriggling his fingers inside Louis which causes him to let out soft moans in his sleep.

"You'll have your fingers in him during your business meetings?" Andrew asks incredulously.

"Not much would be accomplished in that meeting, I can tell you that," Niall says, chuckling.

"It'll be fun," Harry agrees with a grin.

They talk about the match after that, Louis sleeping peacefully on Harry. He wakes up after thirty minutes, eager to continue from where they left off.

Harry notices Louis shifting and lifts his chin. "Ready, kitten?"

"Yes, Daddy," Louis shyly mumbles as the attention focuses on him again and Liam mutes the match.

"Be a good boy and drink this," Harry says, offering him a Fuschia colored drink.

Louis studies the drink for a moment before taking a small sip. His eyes light up and he takes another eager sip. "It's delicious!" he exclaims and gulps it down quickly as the Doms watch him with anticipation.

"Good boy. Now, I'm going to blindfold you," Harry says and Louis feels a black silk cloth sliding over his eyes.

"Color, Louis?" Harry asks after blindfolding him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm green, Daddy," Louis says and then he is being lifted off of Harry's lap and placed on a bed.

"On your hands and knees, ass in the air," Harry orders in a low voice which makes Louis' cock twitch.

Louis scrambles to get in position and touches his chest to the bed, spreading his legs, feeling exposed and vulnerable. His knees, ankles, and wrists are immediately tied to the bed. He can hear the sound of feet shuffling around the bed, checking him out from all angles.

"Good boy, on full display for us Doms. Love how submissive you are, kitten," Harry praises, and Louis shivers, feeling the Dom's hand caressing his inner thighs.

Then suddenly, multiple hands are on his ass, spreading him open and Louis whimpers, face heating up in embarrassment. He moans when he feels two fingers circling his hole and two hands fondling his cock and balls. Someone spits on his hole and he moans, wanting more. A few harsh spanks land on his ass next, making him whimper in pain at the unexpected action.

The Sub waits for something else to happen but after a few moments of fondling and teasing, all hands are gone. He hears the TV being unmuted and sighs, trying hard to hear for the sound of any footsteps near him. 

For the next twenty minutes, nothing happens. Louis hears the Doms avidly discussing the match, paying no attention to him. 

His face heats up in shame at being left in this position for so long and he wiggles his ass, trying to get Harry's attention. He can hear some chuckles but nothing happens.

He spends the next ten minutes pondering about what Harry might have planned for the next day when he starts feeling heat pooling up in his belly. His cock gets hard and a bead of sweat runs down his forehead. His nipples start to feel heavy and he moans when they brush against the bedsheet. He feels a strong urge to shove something, anything, up his hole. He tries to free his tied wrists, desperate for release. His balls start to feel heavy too and he starts to involuntarily rut his hips in the air.

"Daddy! Daddy, please!" Louis begs, as the urge to be filled up intensifies.

"It's working," Andrew whispers in fascination, phone in hand, filming Louis writhing on the bed desperately. They all gather around Louis, watching his body changing in wonder.

Harry takes off the blindfold and Louis looks up at him with blown pupils. "You look so pretty, kitten. It's okay, I'm here to take care of you," he says, running his fingers through the Sub's messy hair.

"Daddy, please," Louis begs again, voice wobbly with frustration.

"Don't be greedy, now. Be a good boy and tell me what do you want?" Harry asks. Andrew is circling Louis with his phone, filming him but Louis is too focused on Harry. Liam and Zayn are standing at the foot-end of the bed, hands gripping their hard-ons with their gazes fixed on the Sub's swollen balls. Niall is watching the Sub's hard leaking cock in fascination. 

"Want to be filled up, Daddy. Feel empty, please," Louis pants, legs, and wrists thrashing. 

"Shh, shh," Harry soothes him, kissing his forehead. "You will get what you want in time, kitten. Now, lean up slightly on your elbows. Good boy," he praises as Louis leans up and Harry's hands drift down to feel his nipples. 

"Ahh, Daddy!" Louis moans as Harry gently rubs his nipples. 

Harry smirks and calls the other Doms to see. "Look here, guys! They're so swollen and heavy," he groans, gently squeezing them, making Louis moan.

"I want to get my mouth on them," Niall says, gripping his hard cock through his pants.

"Let's hook him up to milking machine!" Andrew suggests, eyeing the Sub's swollen nipples hungrily.

"Go on and feel them. I'll be right back," Harry says to the other Doms and quickly brings the milking machine, placing it on the floor close to the bed.

All the Doms fondle the Sub's nipples, twisting and rubbing the nubs and Louis moans, pink cock head dripping precome on the bed. 

"You can taste his nipples only once. I get to go first," Harry declares proudly and unties the Sub's wrists so that he can sit up on the bed, providing better access to his chest.

"Get in the kneeling position, Louis, and spread your legs," Harry orders and the Sub gets in position on the bed, ankles, and knees still tied to the bed. 

He watches Harry in a dazed manner, eager for any kind of stimulation from his Dom. Harry attaches his mouth to a swollen nipple and sucks, making the Sub moan loudly. "So sweet, kitten. The sweetest," Harry praises before attaching his mouth to the other nipple and sucking from it as well. Louis writhes in pleasure the entire time, willing himself not to cum without permission. Harry sucks hard one last time before stepping back and allowing the other Doms to play with his Sub's chest.

Niall steps up first, eagerly squeezing both his nipples and watching a small amount of milk drip down the Sub's body. "This is so sexy, damn," Niall mutters under his breath and attaches his mouth to the Sub's left nipple, sucking with a hum. He lets go after a few minutes, aware of the other three impatiently awaiting their turn.

Zayn and Liam attach their mouths to the Sub's left and right nipple respectively and the Sub groans at the intense sensation of being stimulated simultaneously.

Andrew licks around the Sub's right nipple before sucking hungrily. "Damn, that was good," Andrew says, stepping back after a few minutes.

Louis is painfully hard now, craving to be filled up. His nipples feel less heavy, but his balls feel very heavy and are a painful red color. 

"Daddy, please, it hurts. Wanna be fucked," Louis pleads, close to tears with desperation, face flushed.

"I know, kitten, but you have to wait for Daddy's cock," Harry says, squeezing the Sub's nipples once before attaching the transparent cups to his nipples.  
Harry had chosen the transparent cups so that he would be able to see the way the pulsator pulled at Louis' nipples. 

Liam turns on the machine and Louis starts whimpering at the sensation of his nipples being sucked by it. The Doms stand in front of Louis and watch him being milked, vigorously stroking themselves to the sight. Harry pushes him back on his hands and knees and ties his wrists to the bed again. Andrew films Louis being milked. They watch him for a few minutes before tucking themselves back in and moving away from the bed to sit on the sofa in front of the TV. 

Louis groans in frustration at being left high and dry again. He whimpers and pushes his ass out, eager to be filled by a cock. After another ten minutes of being ignored, Louis cries out. "Sir, please, want my hole fucked by your cock. Please," he moans out, gasping when a sharp spank lands on his ass.

"You want your naughty little hole fucked, kitten?" Harry asks a finger circling the Sub's entrance.

"Yes, yes, yes," the Sub breathes out, pushing his ass out.

He whimpers as multiple hands spread his cheeks, and two fingers are roughly pushed in. His hole is roughly fucked by the two fingers and then a thick dildo is being pushed in, making him sigh at being finally filled.

"Look at how huge his balls have become!" Liam exclaims and rests the full weight of the Sub's swollen sac against his palm and gives it a few squeezes. "Lovely. Feel'em, Zayn." The Doms squeeze his heavy balls as the Sub squirms and moans.

"A couple of more minutes, kitten, then you'll get me. Now, you're going to be fucked by this machine while we stand back and enjoy the view," Harry says in a teasing tone, and places the machine on the bed in between the Sub's spread legs and starts it. He sets the speed on medium and Louis starts moaning softly as the dildo starts pushing in and out of his hole.

"Daddy, can I cum?" the Sub asks, unable to hold off any longer.

"Yes, kitten," Harry says and the Doms stroke themselves as they watch the Sub whimpering and cuming on the sheets, heavy sac swaying.

"How many times do you think he has to cum to empty these balls?" Andrew asks, slapping the Sub's balls around.

"Well, the formulation is only supposed to work for an hour," Harry says shrugging and turning the machine off. He pulls the dildo out and takes the machine off the bed.

"Want my cock, kitten?" Harry asks, rubbing the head of his cock against his hole.

"Yes, please, please, Daddy. Fuck me," Louis begs, squirming in anticipation.

Harry pushes in slowly, groaning at the sensation. "Feel so good, kitten. Always," he praises, bending down to place a kiss on the Sub's shoulder before pulling out and slamming back in, making the Sub whine high in his throat. Andrew films them as Harry starts fucking into Louis at a faster speed, turning Louis into a moaning mess. Louis cums again within minutes, thighs trembling in pleasure. Harry tightly grips the Sub's hips and fucks him harder, wanting to make him cum again. Niall stands to the side of the bed and bends down to play with the Sub's cock, rubbing his thumb against the slit. With the added stimulation on his cock, Louis cums again with a shout, body quivering all over.  
Harry cums at the same time with a growl, emptying inside the Sub. He stays inside for a few moments, coming down from the high. By the time he comes to his senses and pulls out, the Sub is begging for a cock again.

Harry lands a few spanks on his ass and spreads him open, putting him on display. "Greedy kitten. Look at your hungry little hole," he teases as the Doms stroke their cocks to the sight.

"You're not allowed to fuck him but you can empty inside him," Harry tells the Doms and moves out of the way as Andrew steps up first. Harry holds the Sub's cheeks apart again, exposing his hole and Andrew starts jerking off vigorously, eyes fixed on the Sub's hole, cum dripping from it.

"Pretty pink hole nicely stretched and fucked out by Daddy's cock," Andrew comments in a low voice before pushing his cock in and cuming inside with a low groan.

Louis feels Andrew cuming inside him and moans at the feeling, little cock twitching weakly and leaking out more cum onto the sheets.

Zayn and Liam are next, standing next to each other. Liam kisses Zayn for a brief moment before pulling away with a smirk. Zayn starts jerking off to the sight of the Sub's used hole and Liam strokes himself while fondling the Sub's sac with the other hand. They both reach orgasm in sync, emptying on the Sub's exposed hole.

Niall steps up next and grips the Sub's cock while jerking himself off. Louis pants and moans as Niall coaxes another orgasm out of him. The Dom cums at the sight, emptying on the Sub's lower back.

Harry starts untying the Sub, muttering hushed praises, while the other Doms clean themselves. He turns off the milking machine and removes the suction cups from the Sub's reddened nipples. Louis feels sweaty, tired, and exhausted from the activities.  
Harry carries him upstairs to their bathroom where the large bathtub is filled with warm water. He places Louis under the spray of the shower for a few minutes and Louis sighs as the steaming water runs over his sore muscles. The Dom kisses his forehead and gently places him in the bathtub, making him sigh blissfully. Harry adds a bath bomb which makes the water pink and Louis smiles up at him, offering his hand to him, silently asking him to join.

"I'll see the other out and be right back kitten," Harry tells him, pressing a kiss to the Sub's outstretched hand before dashing out of the bathroom.

He sees the Doms waiting at the entrance, chatting amicably with each other.

"Harry! Thank you for inviting us, we had a lot of fun today," Liam says with a grin, wrapping an arm around Zayn's waist and pulling him close.

"We don't feel the need to have a Sub but engaging in something like this once in a while is nice. Lou's an amazing Sub," Zayn says, leaning into Liam.

Harry smiles, agreeing. 

"Yeah man, this was hot. Would love to engage in something like this again, thank you for inviting me," Niall says, patting Harry on the back.

"Louis is beautiful. I filmed a lot of it and I've forwarded the videos to you guys. Thanks, Harry, for this," Andrew says with a smile, light blush adorning his cheeks.

"Louis and I enjoyed it too. Thank you for coming, guys. I need to take care of Louis now but I'll be to sure invite you again if we plan something similar in the future." Harry says with a grin and sees them out before rushing upstairs to Louis.

He discards his clothes and quickly climbs in behind Louis, pulling the Sub closer his chest. Harry gives the Sub a shoulder massage which makes him sleepy.

"I had fun today, Daddy. Thank you for taking care of me," Louis mumbles, smiling sleepily.

"Of course, kitten. Today was fun, with no harsh punishments. Rest up now because tomorrow, it won't be this fun," Harry says in a warning tone, making Louis pout.

They cuddle for some time in the bathtub, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. Harry dries him after and carries him to their bedroom, tucking him in their bed under warm and fluffy blankets.


	4. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinky demo for a class.

"Louis, do you know where we're going today?" Harry asks, smirking as he smooths down his suit jacket.

Louis is sitting on their bed naked. Harry had steered him upstairs to their bedroom after breakfast. He had received his daily enema and shower in the garden as usual. He shakes his head in response. "No, Daddy. Where are we going?"

"We are going to the Dom training school. They have a demonstration class today that you will participate in," Harry says as he gently ties a red collar around the Sub's neck.

"Oh, what kind of class, Daddy?" Louis asks, eyebrows raised. He wonders if he'll be allowed to wear clothes on the way to the school.

"It's about anatomy and punishments.That's all I'm telling you, for now," Harry answers with a glint in his eye, as he fixes up his tie in front of the mirror.

"Daddy, do you want me to go there naked?" Louis asks, gesturing to his nude form. 

"Well, yes. But if that's something you don't want then you can dress up, of course. We will be taking the car," Harry tells him, offering him his hand.

Louis accepts it and stands up from the bed. "Then I don't mind going there like this," he says with a light blush as he observes himself standing completely naked next to Harry who is dressed in a fine black suit.

"Very well, then. Let's go," Harry says, pressing a kiss to his cheek and attaching a leash to his collar.

The Sub had Harry's fingers stuffed in him at almost every moment and he loved it, even though it made him sore. They walk up to the car and Harry open's the passenger door for him. Louis' eyes widen in surprise as he sees a thick black rubber dildo suctioned to the seat.

Harry chuckles at his expression. "Louis, I want you to be impaled on this for the entire drive. I am going to keep the windows down so that everyone will be able to see you," he says and helps Louis get in the car. 

The dildo is already lubed so it slips in with little effort, making Louis let out a moan as it pushes against his prostate. His face flushes as Harry takes the route that has the most traffic. They have to stop at a red light every ten minutes or so and the Sub whines in shame as a few people in the nearby cars notice him and try to peer inside through the window.

They arrive at the school and Louis feels excitement pooling in his belly as he gazes up at the imposing brick building. There are a few Dom students loitering about, all dressed in sharp black suits. There is no Sub in sight as the Subs have a separate school. Dom schools would send out requests for Sub volunteers for class demonstrations and such and Louis is sure that Harry must've accepted something that has to do with humiliation.

"Louis put these on," Harry says, handing him a pair of black lace panties. Louis bites his lip as he feels the soft material and slips it on before stepping out of the car with Harry. The panties cover his small cock but barely cover his ass. He walks behind Harry with pink cheeks and feels a few Dom students turning their heads to look at him.

"What's your color, love?" Harry asks, cupping his face, as they step inside the building. Inside, only a secretary can be seen, looking at them curiously. 

"Green, Daddy," Louis answers.

"Okay. We'll be attending the class for younger Dom students. The lesson is about the male Sub body, punishments, and pleasure and all the students in this class will be boys aged 17. Sex toys will be used and the teacher is someone that I know personally, so you'll be safe in his hands. The students will want to touch and see you, and since they're still teenagers, they will get hard when they see you. The teacher has assured me that all of his students are very respectful of Subs and will not try anything without your explicit consent. I'll be there with you the whole time, of course. Now, tell me again, what's your color?" Harry asks, looking at the Sub intently.

"I am still green, Daddy," Louis says with a small smile. 

"Good boy," Harry praises, leaning down to give him a short kiss. "Let's head to the classroom. Remember you can color out anytime." Harry leads him with the leash to the closed door of a classroom. He knocks once as Louis stands behind him, excited and nervous at being exposed in front of a classroom full of horny Dom teenagers.

A man dressed in a navy suit with messy red hair and a friendly smile opens the door. "Hello, Harry, Louis! I was just telling the class about you guys. Glad you could make it. Please come inside," the man says, smiling radiantly at Harry and Louis. Louis smiles back at him, feeling safe and comfortable in his presence.

"Thank you, Ed. This is my lovely Sub, Louis. Louis, this my good friend, Ed," Harry introduces them.

"Hello, Sir," Louis says with a blush as he walks into the classroom behind Harry. He glances around the class once and realizes that all of the Dom students are trying not to stare at him. There must be at least 30 of them.

"Don't be nervous, Louis. Your Dom will be here with you and everything will be done with your consent," Ed says as he fondly ruffles the Sub's hair.

"Okay, Sir," Louis nods and awkwardly stands in the front of the classroom, looking down at his feet. 

"You guys can take a seat there," Ed says, pointing to the first seat on the first row. "I'll teach the class the theory first and then we can move on to the practical demonstrations with Louis," Ed says as he starts a PowerPoint presentation.

"Okay, Ed. We are very excited to be a part of this session today," Harry says with a grin and leads Louis to sit on the first seat.

Ed waits for them to be seated before turning his attention to the class. "Alright then. We are going to learn about the male Sub anatomy today. Any idea why this is important?" Ed asks and several hands are raised. Louis looks around the classroom and sees the walls decorated with beautiful art, most likely made by the students. None of them are sleazy even if they feature nude Subs. His gaze lingers on a simple painting of a diamond-encrusted leash and an elegant collar. There is a bed in the classroom and a few wooden benches- a spanking bench, an enema bench, and a few others that Louis does not know the purpose of. There is a fairly large cage as well, which Louis thinks is for pet play.

"Yes, Leeroy?" Ed asks and Louis' attention snaps back to the teacher.

"To know how to pleasure a Sub without hurting them," a boy with floppy brown hair says.

"Yes, correct. Also to know how to safely administer punishments without causing any permanent damage," Ed says and points to the first slide on the projector.

Louis' cheeks pinken when he sees a detailed diagram of a naked male Sub on the slide. Ed uses a pointer to bring everyone's attention to the genitalia of the Sub.

"This is the region that is different in male Subs. As you can see in the diagram, a Sub's cock is significantly smaller. Their balls on the other hand-," Ed says, pointing to the Sub's balls, "-are significantly bigger. You learned about the formulations yesterday so here is where they come into play. Use them on a Sub and their balls become even bigger. Some Doms are into that and it's quite pleasurable for the Subs as well."

Louis squirms as Ed talks more about safe punishments involving a Sub's cock and balls. He takes a quick look around and sees all the students listening intently and taking notes.

"Next, we have- " Ed says, changing the slide. Louis' cheeks heat up as the next slide shows another diagram of a Sub bent over, spreading his ass cheeks and putting his puckered hole on display.

"Yes. So, this is very important. You all should know how to safely stretch a Sub's asshole. Lube and lots of stretching," Ed says and Louis zones out while Ed goes on for another fifteen minutes about the importance of sufficient lubrication.

"So this was about stretching. Then, punishments. You have hole spankings, retaining enemas, applying something that is uncomfortable on the hole such as icy hot. There's also figging. Those are the ones I can think of right now but you can come up with more creative and safe ways. Alright, before we start the demo, any questions?" Ed asks, looking around the classroom once.

No one raises their hand. "Okay, great! Louis, can you come up here?" Ed asks with a gentle smile.

"Yes, Sir," Louis nods with a blush as all heads turn to look at him. He stands up and walks to the front of the classroom, folding both his hands in front of his crotch.

"Everyone, this is Louis, Harry's lovely Sub," Ed says, gesturing to Louis. Louis timidly looks up and sees a couple of Doms giving him a gentle smile. He relaxes a little and gives them a small smile in return.

"He is so adorable!" a Dom with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on the third bench says.

"Yes, Elijah, he is," Ed nods and Harry chuckles from where he is sitting on the first seat.

"Now, Louis, can you take off your panties?" Ed asks.

"Y-yes, Sir," Louis says and slowly slides his panties down his legs in front of the class. He takes them off, handing them to Harry, and stands with his hands folded behind his back, head hanging low in shame.

"Such a good boy," Harry praises, making Louis' heart flutter.

"Louis here has the perfect Sub body with great proportions. Everyone, look at him carefully and tell me what you notice," Ed says. Louis squirms in embarrassment, feeling everyone's eyes on him and does not dare to look up at his audience. 

"Well, one obvious thing is that his- um, cock is very small, and his balls are bigger," a boy with a low voice answers, and Louis looks up to see his cheeks pinking.

"Yes, you're correct, Benjamin," Ed says and then looks at Harry. "Harry, would you like to demonstrate a punishment on him for the class?"

Louis looks up in surprise as Harry nods and steps up towards him. He didn't know he was going to be punished in front of a class but technically coming to this school is a part of his month-long punishment. Harry must've planned this with Ed already.

Harry wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. "How are you feeling, kitten?"

"I am okay, Daddy," Louis reassures his Dom, giving him a small smile.

"Good. I am going to slap your cock and balls a few times. This your first punishment for the day. What's your color?" Harry asks and Louis can see the students perking up in interest.

"Green, Daddy," Louis answers and spreads his legs a little on Harry's demand.

He watches and gulps as Ed hands Harry a wooden ruler. "Louis, are you okay with the students touching you?" Ed asks.

"Yes, Sir. They can touch me," Louis answers with a bright blush.

"I need a volunteer," Ed announces to the class and almost all the boys raise their hands. "Eager, are we?" Ed chuckles and points to Leeroy. "Come up here, Leeroy."

Leeroy nods and comes to stand next to Ed, awaiting further instruction.

"Okay, so Leeroy will hold Louis' cock steady while Harry slaps it. Is that okay, Louis?" Ed asks, looking specifically at Louis.

"Yes, okay, Sir," Louis nods and blushes as Leeroy comes to stand next to him.

"Don't be scared, Louis. It'll be over in no time," Leeroy says, giving him a kind smile. Louis nods, cheeks turning pink as Leeroy grabs a hold of his cock.

"Is everyone green?" Ed checks once, looking at the three before turning towards the class. Once everyone assures that they're green, Harry gently teases Louis by trailing the ruler over his cock. He moves the end of the ruler up and down his cock a few times before slapping it lightly, making him gasp in surprise.

"Okay, Louis?" Harry asks, cupping his face with his free hand.

Louis takes a deep breath and nods. "Yes, Sir."

Harry places a kiss on his cheek and lands five light slaps on his cock, making him whine.

"So you can see the amount of force Harry is using. It's not hard enough to cause pain with one hit but it's just enough to cause some pain when slapped five times in a row," Ed explains and the students nod, eyes on Louis' cock.

"Hold his cock up, now, Leeroy," Harry says and Leeroy does, exposing the Sub's full balls.

"Color, Lou?" Harry asks, teasing his balls with the end of the ruler, making him squirm.

"G-green," Louis says, bracing himself for the hit on his balls.

Harry cups his balls and squeezes them gently. "Such a nice and smooth sac, kitten," he praises and slaps them twice, causing Louis to groan and stomp his feet in pain. 

"It's done, kitten. You took it so well," Harry says, handing the ruler to Ed and engulfing Louis in a hug. Louis sniffles a little and composes himself, pulling away from Harry after a few minutes.

"So Harry showed us how to safely administer punishment on a Sub's most sensitive parts. You can inspect the damage now-" Ed says, pointing to the Sub's cock and balls. "They look a little red but there are no cuts and bruises. This is how you correctly administer a punishment. It'll be painful for a few minutes but after a while, you guys can come closer and inspect." Ed says and the students nod and hum in approval, eyes on the Sub's privates.

"Louis, do you need some water? Do you want to take a short break?" Ed asks, turning to Louis.

"No, Sir. I'm okay," Louis says, tempted to cup his aching balls. Harry presses a kiss to his temple and gives him another hug.

"Alright. For the next part of the demo, I want all of you to come here," Ed says, gesturing to the students who all stand up and gather around Louis, eye trailing over his nude form. "Louis, I want you to bend over this desk and present," Ed says as he changes the slide and stops at one that shows a picture of a Sub on all fours with a gaping asshole. Louis quickly glances up and notices that almost all of the boys standing around him are sporting a boner. He blushes and turns to bend over the table, spreading his legs a little. His face heats up as he brings his hands behind and spreads his cheeks, exposing his hole to a class of horny Dom teens.

"So, who should I pick, hmm..." Ed smirks as he pretends to think, looking at the faces of all the desperate Doms. "Benjamin! Come here," Ed says as the boy eagerly nods and comes to stand next to Ed.

Louis bites his lip, anticipating the next events. He jumps a little when he feels the wooden ruler resting against his ass cheek. The ruler slowly comes down to his hole and Louis blushes brightly as he realizes that Ed is pointing to his hole.

"Benjamin, look at Louis here and look at the Sub on the slide. What do you notice?" Ed asks as the boys look at Louis and back to the slide.

"Um, Louis is- um, it doesn't look that stretched," Benjamin says, cheeks pinking.

Ed chuckles, nodding. "Yes. My point is that a Sub's hole has the capacity to stretch that far-" he points to the slide "-and then go back to this again, which is amazing," he says, tapping the ruler against Louis' tight rim. "We just have to go slow and it'll stretch like that. Louis, is it okay for the students to touch you here?" Ed asks.

"Yes, sir," Louis says, face and chest flushed red with humiliation and excitement.

"Benjamin, go ahead. Use the tube of lube. The rest of you can come after him, one at a time," Ed says and Benjamin looks at Harry, giving him an unsure look.

"It's okay, Benjamin. You have our consent- Louis and I both are okay with this," Harry says with a smile, nodding his head in encouragement. Harry tries to discreetly adjust his hard cock, turned on by his Sub bent over and exposing himself to a class of Doms.

Benjamin nods and brings his hand forward, lubed index finger hovering over Louis' tight pucker. He lightly circles the Sub's rim and bites his lip.

"What are you thinking?" Ed asks.

"Well, it is very tight," Benjamin says, as he circles the Sub's hole and taps his finger on it a few more times before moving his hand down between his spread thighs. He holds the Sub's balls in his palm and squeezes them a little. He grips his cock next, curiously pulling the foreskin back and inspecting the tip. He rubs the slit a few times causing Louis to squirm and whimper. He rubs two of his fingers on the Sub's hole again and slowly inserts the tip of his index finger making the Sub groan. He pushes his finger inside completely and wiggles it around.

"What does it feel like to finger his hole, Benji?" a Dom student asks.

"It's um- it's nice, yeah," Benjamin says, blushing brightly as he takes his finger out and steps back, gripping his own hard cock through his pants. 

"Okay, who's coming next? Remember to be gentle," Ed instructs. One by one, all the boys come forward and touch and fondle the Sub's balls, cock, and hole. They all insert a finger in his hole, and Louis' cock is hard and leaking by the end of it. His arms shake slightly as he continues to hold himself open for the class, pink hole gaping a little with all the fingering.

"Color, love?" Harry asks, placing his hand on his lower back.

"Green, Daddy," Louis says and blushes when Harry grips his leaking cock, sliding his thumb over the tip in front of the class.

"So, do you notice something?" Ed asks the class, smiling.

"He is cock is hard. He's turned on," a voice says and Louis squirms as Harry plays with his cock. 

"Excellent observation, Elijah. A Sub's hole is very sensitive. We'll try out a few toys now, okay, Louis?" Ed asks, looking at Louis for permission.

"Okay, Sir," Louis says and turns his head once to look at the students. His face heats up when he notices their gazes fixed on his lower half.

"You can rest your hands now, Louis. Elijah, come here and spread him," Ed says. Louis sighs and folds his arms on the table, resting his chin on his folded arms.

Elijah steps forward and squats down behind him so as to not block the view and spreads the Sub's ass cheeks, exposing his hole.

"Great. Now that he's loosened up with all the fingering, we'll try inserting this. Paul, come here and push it inside Louis," Ed says, holding up a medium-sized purple-colored silicone dildo and Louis hears the students whispering amongst themselves. 

Paul grins in triumph at being called on and eagerly comes forward. Ed hands him the lubed toy and asks him to go slow.

"Louis, what's your color?" Paul asks, circling the tip of the dildo over the Sub's rim.

"G-green, Sir," Louis says, resisting the urge to push against the dildo and get it inside.

Paul nods before pushing the dildo against Louis' rim and Louis lets out a breathy moan when it enters him.

"You're doing good, Paul. Now, get the full length inside," Ed says, nodding encouragingly at the boy.

Harry rubs Louis' lower back in a soothing manner, making him aware of his presence, and Louis hums when the dildo is pushed inside completely, nudging at his prostate.

"Now, watch his hole closely," Ed says and Paul steps aside, letting Ed grab the dildo. Ed pulls it out almost completely and pushes it inside in one motion. He does this a few more times, pointing out the stretch of the Sub's hole. Louis is a blushing mess by the end of it.

"So you can see how a Sub's hole can accommodate this dildo and stretch. Elijah you can let go. Louis, I want you to lie down on the bed there and pull your knees up to your chest. It'll be more comfortable for you and easier for everyone to see," Ed says and points to the bed placed in the corner that has clean, white sheets draped over it.

Louis takes a deep breath and stands up, the dildo still inside him. His cock is hard and pointing straight, the tip leaking precome. Harry chuckles and slides a cock ring on him. "No cumming without my permission, love. You know the rules," he says with a wink as he helps him up on the bed.

Louis pouts but lies on the bed and his cheeks turn crimson because, in this position, he can see all of their faces. He can't hide his face either. He hates this position but this is a punishment, after all, he thinks to himself.

Harry taps his finger against Louis' thigh. "Pull your legs up, Louis," Harry orders. Louis bites his lip nervously and pulls his knees up to his chest, holding them up with his arms hooked under them. He shuts his eyes for a brief moment in humiliation before shyly opening them and meeting Harry's eyes.

"Beautiful," Harry praises, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. Harry instructs him to slide down the bed so that his bum is just at the edge of the bed. Louis shifts as told and notices that the students are standing around the bed, eyes trailing over his exposed private parts.

"This is called the 'diaper position'. This has to be my personal favorite position. I make my Sub get in this position when he's being especially bratty and naughty. The position is quite humiliating for the Sub as it exposes everything and you can spank them easily as well. Easy access to the hole, too," Ed says as he pulls out the dildo and pushes it inside again, making the Sub gasp.

"Now, Jacob. Come here, please. Pick out a toy that is bigger than this one and use it on Louis," Ed says, standing back and letting an excited Jacob take his place.

Jacob picks out a large pink silicone dildo and lubes it well. He takes out the purple one spends some time prodding and playing with the Sub's stretched hole. He slowly pushes the pink dildo in and Louis shivers as it pushes past the tight rim. Jacob pumps it in and out a few times, making Louis pant and moan. 

"Okay, Jacob, you can step back now," Ed says, placing a hand on his shoulder when he gets a bit too enthusiastic. "Harry, you wanted to demonstrate a punishment in this position, right?" Ed asks.

"Yes, I am going to spank you, Louis. I'll only give you 2 spanks- one on each cheek. Then, each of the students will come up and give you one spank each. Are you still green?" Harry asks, hand resting on the Sub's shoulder.

"Y-yes, Daddy," Louis says, face red. Not only is he going to be spanked in front of teenagers but they are going to be the ones spanking him. Louis' face burns with humiliation as Harry starts speaking about the force and strength to be used for spanking safely. The pink dildo is still fully inside him, making his cock leak.

"You will receive 32 spanks. You can color out anytime, love," Harry says in a soft voice before gently massaging his ass and landing a hard spank on each cheek.

Louis whimpers at the sting and his gaze falls on the line of students waiting to spank him. He bites his lip as the first Dom teen steps forward timidly and lands a light spank on his right cheek. 

"Did that hurt? I'm sorry if it did," the boy mumbles shyly.

Louis manages to crack a smile at him despite the shame. "No, it didn't hurt, Sir."

"Elijah, you did well. But you'll have to hit just a little bit harder for it to be a punishment," Ed says to the boy and gestures for the next student to step forward.

This one is wearing a lip ring and Louis briefly wonders if he is the school's resident 'bad boy'. Louis closes his eyes and hopes he doesn't hit him too hard.

The Sub's eyes snap open when he feels the boy twisting the dildo in him. He smirks at Louis before almost pulling it out and pushing it back inside. He does this a few more times and Louis closes his eyes again, biting back his moans. A hard spank lands on his left cheek, making him gasp in surprise.

"That was good, Dylan," Ed says, patting him on the back. Ed then turns to address the line of students. "You guys saw how Dylan distracted and pleasured Louis before landing a spank. That's a good strategy and will help to ease your Sub's nerves a little. Praising them in between spanks is also very important. You must've noticed how Harry has been constantly reassuring Louis. Also, keep in mind to ask them their color. Okay, next -" 

The Doms step up one by one, landing a spank each on the Sub's ass. Louis closes his eyes after the first four students, too ashamed to look at their faces. The first ten spanks aren't too bad, mostly because the teen Doms are nervous themselves. Ed then tells the next batch of Doms that they don't have to be so cautious and can use a little more force. After the next ten spanks, Louis' ass is stinging. 

"Okay, love? Do you want to stop?" Harry asks, cupping his face.

Louis shakes his head. "No, Sir. I am green," he says. The sting isn't too bad and he would feel even more guilty if he doesn't complete the punishment.

The next Dom steps up and Louis shuts his eyes again, ready to endure the next 12 spanks. The last five are the most painful and Louis has unshed tears in his eyes from the pain. His hole is still stretched around the thick pink dildo and the cock ring has kept his little cock painfully hard.

"Okay! We're done with the spanking," Ed says triumphantly. He looks at Louis. "Louis, can you tell us how're you feeling now after the punishment?"

Harry wipes the tears from the Sub's eyes and kisses his face. Louis giggles as Harry kisses him firmly on the lips, mumbling praises. Harry smiles and tangles his fingers in the Sub's hair and Louis turns his head to answer the question. He feels awkward addressing the class while still being in the diaper position but the clears his throat to answer him anyway. 

"Um - I feel very relieved. Like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. It feels good to know that I have earned my Dom's forgiveness," Louis says, blushing as he meets the eyes of the teen Doms crowded around the bed.

Ed smiles at him. "So, Subs need aftercare. Praises, cuddles, soothing cream if you've spanked them. Aftercare can be whatever your Sub needs to feel loved and cared for after a punishment. It can be anything- watching movies together or simply cuddling and eating ice cream. You need to know what YOUR Sub needs," Ed says and hands Harry a small tube of soothing cream and Louis blushes as Harry starts applying it on his spanked ass in front of the students. He still hasn't been told to change his position which is very humiliating.

"Alright, class- you've seen today how to safely administer punishment to a Sub's cock and balls, how to spank them and you've also seen how to safely stretch their hole. The last thing you need to see is how to make them orgasm. Harry, go ahead," Ed says, giving him a wink. Louis' breath hitches and he bites his lip, eager to cum despite the humiliation he has endured. He looks at the teen Doms once and notices that they're all hard but none of them have whipped out their cocks, which Louis is thankful for. Dom students masturbating in class just feels wrong to Louis. Some of them are gripping themselves through their pants but that's okay to Louis. It turns him on knowing that he is the reason they're in this state.

Harry stands at the edge of the bed and pulls the cock ring off. "I want you to cum from my fingers, kitten," Harry orders, gripping the base of the dildo and pulling it out, making his hole gape.

"Yes, Daddy, please," Louis pants out, resisting the urge to grip his cock.

Louis gasps as Harry pushes three fingers in at once. His eyes meet Harry's mischievous green ones as the Dom starts to pump them in and out of him vigorously. Louis lets out a broken moan, back arching. He had thought that it would be harder to cum in front of so many people in the humiliating diaper position but with Harry's fingers, he cums within minutes, crying out in pleasure, belly streaking with cum.

"Yeah, there you go, such a good boy," Harry praises, as he slowly removes his fingers and slaps them over his swollen red rim a few times, making the Sub whimper softly. "You can place your legs back down, kitten. You've been so good," Harry praises, massaging the Sub's thighs as he shifts back on the bed, straightening his aching legs.

"Wonderful. You can ask them any questions that you have about the topics we covered today," Ed says and Louis is suddenly reminded of the fact that he just came in a class of thirty Doms. His cheeks pinken as he shyly looks up, noticing all the Dom teens standing around the bed, giving him a soft smile.

"How are you feeling now, Louis?" a Dom teen with black hair asks.

"Um, I feel good knowing that I am done with the punishments for today. It was humiliating and embarrassing for sure, but I feel good knowing that I followed my Dom's orders and earned the reward at the end," Louis says, blushing as he notices the cum streaking his belly. "I don't feel the soul-crushing guilt anymore."

"What are you planning for the aftercare, Harry Sir?" another Dom with the lip ring asks.

Harry helps Louis get down from the bed and wraps a hand around his waist. "Well, first, a quick shower," Harry says, and Louis giggles. "Ed told me there is a bathroom in the back of the class so I'll give him a quick wash first. Then, at home, I'll cuddle him, feed him. Apply some more soothing cream on his red bottom. He likes to color in his coloring book with Netflix playing in the background so I'll hand him some crayons and sit next to him. Then we'll go to bed." The Dom places a kiss on the top of Louis' hair.

"Lovely!" Ed says, a fond smile on his face. "Everyone, please thank Louis and Harry for the demonstration."

The Doms thank the both of them in a chorus and Harry smiles, before steering a blushing Louis toward the bathroom attached to the classroom. He closes the door and Louis sighs, pleased at not being exposed anymore. Harry uses the hand-held shower and quickly washes the cum off the Sub's belly.

"Kitten, can you bend over that bench? I told Ed to make sure that his students had washed their hands before touching you but still," Harry says as he pulls out the bottle of non-irritative soap solution from his pocket.

Louis nods and bends over the wooden bench, which he assumes is an enema bench. He notes that the bathroom seems to be designed for Subs to use as it only has a hose, a hand-held shower, and a small toilet stall. 

Harry gently spreads the Sub's red ass cheeks with his fingers and rubs the soap solution over his hole and crack in quick motions. He does the same to his balls and cock before washing it away with water.

"There we go, all done," Harry says and pats him dry with a soft cloth that he takes out from his coat pocket. "Ready to head out?" 

Louis stands and nods, feeling nice and clean again. "Daddy, the class is over right?" he asks as Harry opens the bathroom door, leading him into the empty classroom. 

"For us, yes. But-" Harry says as he waves at Ed before exiting the classroom with Louis. "-for them-" he points to the group of the thirty Dom teens hurrying to get into the Dom's toilets, hand gripping their hard-ons through their pants. "-it isn't over yet," he finishes with a chuckle, making Louis blush for the thousandth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me know what you think!


	5. Hard At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Louis to his workplace and fun activities ensue.
> 
> Kinks(warnings)- Voyeurism, exhibitionism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud of the title XD  
> I apologize for the super late update, was super busy with final Uni exams. Still have 4 to go. More regular updates after the exam! Thank you for reading!

Louis slowly wakes up, the sun rays from the window harshly hitting his eyes. He groans and turns around, shielding his eyes from the bright light. The blankets are pulled down to his waist slowly, making him groan louder.

"C'mon, kitten. Time to wake up. Aren't you excited for today?" Harry says, rubbing his hand up and down over the Sub's belly.

Louis blinks his eyes open, seeing Harry smiling down at him. Louis glances down at his naked body and blushes brightly, pulling his legs together. He has gotten used to the routine now; has even started to enjoy it. Wake up, enema and shower in the garden, breakfast, followed by whatever humiliating scene and punishments his Dom had planned for the day. Even though it was embarrassing, he had started to enjoy being naked all the time inside the house. He would still get incredibly shy around strangers and even around Harry but he enjoyed the attention he received while being naked very much.

"What are we doing today, Daddy?" Louis asks, yawning and stretching his body in the bed. Harry helps him off the bed and pulls him into his chest, pressing a kiss to his head.

"Well, I have a few ideas. I have some important meetings to attend and I've already started training you with my fingers so I'd like to bring you along to work. Would you like to come with Daddy to his workplace?" Harry asks, hands settling on the Sub's narrow waist. Harry secretly wants to show his beautiful Sub off to his co-workers, many of whom happen to be young, single Doms. Bringing Louis to a meeting has been on his mind for a while. 

His workplace has separate employees-only areas where Doms could keep their Subs safe and entertained while working. The people looking after the Subs while their Doms work is called 'custodian'. Doms can choose the custodian they trust to look after their Subs. All the rooms have multiple cameras and live footage from the room can be seen by the Doms on their computers. He has seen some co-workers bringing their Subs to work with them and sending them off to these rooms. Most rooms are BDSM-themed, where one can leave their Sub hooked to a fucking machine, impaled on dildos, tied up in different positions, and stimulated or spanked by one of the room custodians, whatever their Dom wanted. There is one room reserved for Littles which doesn't allow any sexual activities. All the rooms for Subs have sexual themes and Harry has always wanted to leave Louis in one of these rooms and watch him on his computer from his cabin. 

"I'd like that Daddy. But what will I do while you're busy working?" Louis asks with a pout, hands playing with Harry's shirt collar. Louis notes that Harry is already dressed and ready for work, which means he's almost ready to leave.

Harry smirks, hands gripping the Sub's curvy hips. "Don't worry, kitten. You won't be bored. Go brush your teeth quickly and meet me downstairs for breakfast."

"No enema, Daddy?" Louis asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Shower and enema at my workplace. Now go," Harry says, landing a light slap on the Sub's ass, making him giggle.

Louis quickly brushes his teeth in their bathroom and rushes downstairs to the kitchen, eager to eat and leave for Harry's workplace.

"That was quick! Good boy," Harry says, pulling Louis in for a kiss. "Eat and we'll leave." Harry pushes a few plates filled with boiled eggs, buttered toast, and fruit.

"Thank you. Am I allowed to wear clothes to your workplace, Daddy?" Louis asks, eagerly digging into his breakfast. Louis didn't want to turn up naked at such an important place where everyone would be dressed professionally.

"You can put on a skirt if you want. But we have employees who bring their Subs naked to work every day so you won't feel out of place. There are special rooms for Subs with multiple cameras and I'd like to keep you there while I work. It's safe and I will be keeping an eye on you while you're there so you don't have to worry. There are custodians who take care of the Subs. I have chosen one for you and he is a very nice man," Harry says as he eats and Louis listens intently, curious about the whole arrangement at Harry's workplace.

"Custodians? Are they Doms?" Louis asks, placing his empty plates in the sink.

"Some are, some aren't. They are like nannies, basically, but for naughty Subs who can't be left alone at home. They are trained in Sub safety and care so you will be in good hands. If you feel uncomfortable, you need to sign a cross with your index fingers and I'll see you from the live camera and come get you right away," Harry replies. 

Louis stands at the sink for a while, thinking it over before smiling at Harry and dashing out of the kitchen. "I'll be right back!" he shrieks from the stairs. He makes his way to their bedroom and goes in the walk-in closet, looking through different skirts and panties. He slips on a pair of maroon lace panties and an acute, pleated mini maroon colored skirt. He messes his hair up, fixes his fringe so that it falls just over his eyes, and runs downstairs again. 

Harry's eyes widen as he looks at Louis emerging in the kitchen. "Wow, look at you, kitten. Just need a collar and a leash to complete the look," he says, standing up from his chair and tying a shimmering black collar around the Sub's neck with a leash attached to it. "Beautiful," he praises and attempts to lift the Sub's skirt a little, making him squeal and push his hand away.

"Daddy!" Louis admonishes, a blush on his cheeks.

"Are you wearing anything under that, kitten? C'mon baby, give Daddy a peek," Harry says in a low voice, palming his semi through his dress pants. Feminization is a big turn on for Harry. Seeing Louis in short skirts, dresses, panties, and lingerie always turns him on. Watching Louis get shy about it makes him want to tease the cute Sub even more.

Louis bites his lip and shyly lifts his skirt up, exposing his maroon-colored lace panties. "Damn, that's so hot, baby. Let me get a picture of you exposing your little cocklet for Daddy," Harry grunts, taking his phone out and snapping a few photos of a collared Louis standing topless, lifting his skirt and exposing his panties for the Dom to see. "So beautiful. Turn around, kitten," Harry orders, squeezing his cock as Louis whimpers and turns around, exposing his panty-clad ass. Harry groans and takes a few photos before extending his hand and slapping the Sub's plump ass. 

"Daddy," Louis moans. Harry pulls his skirt back down and pulls him in for a filthy kiss, placing his thigh in between the Sub's legs. Louis moans into the kiss, rutting his cock against Dom's thigh.

"Bad kitten," Harry scolds, pulling back from the kiss. "You don't want to ruin your pretty panties, do you?" he asks, snaking his hand down the Sub's skirt and groping his cock through the panties.

"No, Daddy," Louis shakes his head, eyes hazy and pupils blown. "Wannabe good for Daddy," the Sub says, licking his lips.

"I know, baby. Let's head out now. Don't want to be late," Harry says and tugs on the Sub's leash. They make their way out of the house and Harry opens the door to the passenger seat, revealing nipple clamps placed on the seat. 

"You'll be wearing these too," Harry says and attaches them to the Sub's nipples before helping him get in. Louis squeezes his cock once, trying to relieve the pressure. 

Louis enjoys the drive to Harry's workplace, wondering what punishments the Dom has in mind. They reach the building and Louis sees a few workers dressed in suits, their Subs trailing behind them. He spots a nude female Sub being led by a female Domme inside the building.

"The office has a good heating system in place so it's not cold for naked Subs," Harry explains as he parks the car. 

Louis wonders if he'll get to see any famous actors in the building since Harry is an actor. He had told him earlier that the people working here were mainly agents, photographers, screenwriters, and casting directors. They get out of the car and walk up to the building, Harry leading Louis by his leash. Louis shivers as the cool air hits his clamped nipples. The Dom pulls him closer, placing a hand on his waist. "I'll have to make an entry first. They inspect all Subs first to make sure they are real Subs," the Dom says, ushering Louis inside the warmth of the building.

"Inspect Subs?" Louis asks, tugging his skirt lower as he notices a few men staring at him.

"Yeah, for safety reasons. Anyone who is not a Sub isn't allowed in the rooms. Only custodians and the Doms who own the Subs are allowed inside. So they have to check to make sure that it isn't a Dom posing as a Sub. It had happened once in our other office, the Dom who came in dressed as a Sub actually assaulted a few of the other Subs. Ever since then, inspections are done to check and allow Subs only," Harry explains as he leads Louis to a flight of stairs going downstairs into the basement. 

"The special rooms are just around here, below the ground floor. My office is on the 4th floor so remember that," Harry says and Louis nods, feeling nervous as they come closer to a hallway. There are a number of different colored doors and there is a person standing outside each of the rooms. Louis assumes that they are guards as they are all wearing the same black uniform and have walkie-talkies attached to their belts. There is a register placed on a small plastic table in front of each of the rooms.

"Daddy, why are the doors different colored?" Louis asks in a whisper, gaze lingering on a red-colored door, illuminated by a red light above it.

"The colors represent different themes. The white door represents the room for Littles," Harry answers, leading the Sub to the red door.

The woman standing at the red door bows, before sliding the register toward Harry. "Hello, Harry. Never seen you on this floor before! This your Sub?" she asks in a friendly tone, shooting a bright smile at Louis. She has pretty black hair that reaches up to her waist. 

"Yes, this is my Sub, Louis. Louis, Stella is the guard of the Red room," Harry explains, as he makes a new entry in the register. Louis smiles at her shyly and looks down at the register, noting that twenty entries have been made already. That means there are at least twenty other Subs in the Red room. Louis wonders how big the room could be.

Harry nods at her after making the entry and she points to the left with her index finger. "To your left for the Sub check, then Louis can go inside," she explains. Harry thanks her and leads the Sub to their left, where there is a small area guarded by a semi-transparent navy curtain. Harry and Louis wait on the other side of the curtain and Louis can make out a man sitting on a chair and the shadows of two men standing in front of him. Louis waits, anxiety pooling in his belly. 

"Good. Next!" the man calls out. Two men, a Dom in a suit and his fully-clothed male Sub walk out, pushing the curtain away.

"It's going to be okay, kitten. Just a quick little check," Harry soothes him, and Louis nods, gulping as they make their way to the other side of the curtain.

"Hello, Welcome to the Special Sub Rooms! Tell me your names, status, and room color," the man sitting on the chair says in a cheery voice and Louis relaxes a little. The man is fairly young and attractive, dressed in a fitting gray suit. Louis is thankful that it isn't some creepy old man inspecting him. This man has friendly light brown eyes and looking into them somehow make Louis feel less anxious. 

"I am Harry Styles, Dom, and this my Sub, Louis. I'd like to admit him to the Red room," Harry says, rubbing a hand down the Sub's back in a soothing manner.

"Very well. Louis, stand in front of me. Closer, please," the man says in a gentle tone as he quickly puts on white latex gloves.

Louis nods and nervously steps closer, standing in between the man's spread thighs. Harry stands next to him, placing a hand on his waist, and kisses his cheek.

"Harry," the man says, shooting a look at Harry. Harry nods and goes to stand behind Louis. He then pulls the Sub's panties down his thighs before lifting up his skirt, exposing his privates to the man.

Louis' face turns crimson and he squirms in Harry's arms as the man nods and gazes intently at the Sub's privates for a bit. "Spread your legs a bit, Louis. Just a quick exam," he says and Louis spreads his legs as best as he can with the panties around his thighs. 

"Good boy," the man praises, smiling at Louis, making the Sub feel weirdly happy. The man extends his hand and cups the Sub's balls first resting them against his palm as if weighing them. "Nice and big sac," he notes and gently squeezes it. Louis bites his lip when he feels Harry's boner rubbing against his ass. Louis knows how much Harry loves to watch other men fondle him. He squirms as the man touches his little cock next and pulls it down, comparing the size to the size of his balls. He then fondles his balls with one hand and rubs the tip of his cock with the other, watching the Sub's face closely. Louis lets out a soft moan, unable to suppress it. He blushes furiously as a little precome dribbles out of his cock head, landing on the man's gloved thumb.

The man chuckles, retracting his hands and pulling the gloves off, throwing them in the dustbin near his feet. "Very sensitive. A Sub for sure," he says, shooting a smile at Harry who chuckles in response. He grabs a camera next and Harry holds up Louis' cock with one hand and rests his sac on the other as the man takes a quick picture of the Sub's privates. Louis blushes furiously and the man gives him a reassuring nod. "Turn around, please."

Louis turns around and hides his burning face in Harry's chest. The man takes a picture of the Sub's bare bum first and then gestures to Harry. Louis squeaks when his Dom spreads him open and puts his hole on display. 

"Almost done, Louis," the man says as he takes a picture of the Sub's exposed hole and then another one with Harry's middle finger lightly circling his rim. "This is all for identification purposes, in case you go missing," the man says, and then Louis is being turned around again by Harry and the inspector takes a picture of his flushed, red face.

"Okay, this will go into our database of Submissives," the man informs and Harry pulls the Sub's panties back up, smoothing his skirt down again.

Harry pulls Louis closer by his waist and kisses his forehead. "You did so well, kitten."

The man writes something on a red-colored elastic bracelet before wrapping it around the Sub's right wrist. "We're done. You can admit Louis to the Red room now. Have fun."

Harry nods, thanking him before leading Louis out of the little area by pushing the curtain away. Louis hears the man saying "Next!" as they walk away. He touches the red bracelet and turns it around, seeing 'HS' written on it.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it, kitten? I'd even say you enjoyed it a little," Harry says, smirking at Louis.

"I'd say you enjoyed it a little more than I did, Daddy," Louis says with a giggle, eyeing the Dom's bulge and Harry shoots him a small smirk, lightly squeezing his hip.

They meet Stella at the door again who compliments Louis' maroon outfit before opening the Red door, letting them inside the room. 

Louis shivers, his stomach in knots as he anxiously looks around the large area, illuminated by bright red lights. There is another man standing inside, dressed in a tight latex bodysuit. Louis assumes he is one of the custodians. The man hands Harry a pamphlet and pushes a register towards him. "Welcome to the Red Room, Sir. Please tick the preferred activities for your Sub here," he explains, pointing to Louis' name on the register. Harry nods and quickly looks through the small pamphlet, making an occasional tick in the columns next to the Sub's name. 

Louis chooses to look around the area instead, trusting Harry to pick out activities for him. Louis can make out rooms sectioned off by tinted glass. The rooms are of different sizes and there is a Sub in each room but Louis can only see through the transparent front glass door. Louis sighs relieved that he will have a separate room and privacy due to the tinted glass present on all sides of the room. Custodians are present in a few of the rooms and Louis can hear faint moans coming from the rooms. Sounds of a Sub being whipped in the distance can be heard and Louis shudders. He is sure that Harry must've chosen punishments for him. There is a separate well-lit area for snacks and beverages as well. 

Harry pushes the register towards the custodian after a few minutes of ticking options and tugs on the Sub's leash. "Where is the enema room?" he asks the custodian.

"Go straight and then to your right there will be a tiled wall. That will be the Sub-cleaning room. Please state the preferred gender and status for Louis' custodian before you go," he says. 

"Male Dom. I have actually spoken to him yesterday about this, his name is Lucas. I have chosen him to be Louis' custodian," Harry says and the custodian checks the register before nodding and writing something down next to Louis' name. "We will have the room for your Sub with the activities ready by the time you come back. Lucas will be with you shortly," the man informs Harry with a smile.

Harry thanks him and tugs Louis in the direction of the enema room. "Daddy, which activities did you choose for me? And who is Lucas?" Louis asks, following Harry and looking into the different rooms they pass by. He spots a nude female Sub suspended in the air in one room, a male Sub being tied down and tickled by a custodian in another. Louis has been spanked by thirty Dom teens already so he doesn't think it can get any more humiliating than that.

"You'll see, kitten. Let's get you cleaned out first," he says as they reach a white tiled wall. Harry walks behind the wall and Louis whines as he spots an open-styled cleaning arrangement. The open styled cleaning rooms just have a single, long wooden bench for the Subs to bend over in a row. There are twenty hanging racks placed near the bench in this room which means twenty Subs can be cleaned at once. There is no privacy and Louis absolutely hates them. At least there are separate toilet stalls but even those have a thin black curtain instead of a solid door. The shower area is common too, with a number of hoses attached to the walls.

"Daddyyy," Louis whines as Harry gently tugs him forward to the bench. There is a single naked female Sub bent over at the moment, her Dom pushing the nozzle in her asshole. There is a male custodian holding her cheeks apart. 

"It's okay, baby. There is just one other Sub here. C'mon now, take your clothes off, quick. I need to give you a wash as well. Don't make Daddy late for his the meeting," the Dom chides, guiding Louis towards the bench and arranging the enema bag on the rack.

Louis stands there with a pout, not making a move as he watches four more couples entering the cleaning area. They are all male Doms with male Subs and have custodians following them around. Louis blushes as a few of them glance towards him. He looks away as he is the only one dressed in feminine clothes. Louis has always felt more shy and nervous in front of men, especially attractive men. He enjoys being stared at by men and Harry enjoys it even more. 

"You must be Louis," a deep voice says from behind him, making him jump in surprise. Louis turns around and sees a handsome, tall, young man with hazel eyes grinning down at him. He is wearing the same latex suit as the other custodians, the tight suit making his biceps appear more prominent. Louis gulps and gives him a shy smile. The man has golden brown skin and black curly hair sitting on top of his head. To Louis, his Daddy is the most attractive man but this man is a close second.

"Y-yes," Louis stutters, looking down at his feet. 

"Lucas! Nice to see you, finally. This my Sub, Louis. He can be very naughty and his naughtiness is the reason we are here today," Harry says, shaking his head at Louis and Lucas laughs, ruffling the Sub's hair affectionately. "Louis, I want you to obey and respect Lucas. He looks friendly but trust me, he can be very strict," Harry warns and Louis nods, nervously twiddling his fingers.

"I am sure he will be a good boy while his Daddy is gone," Lucas says, patting the Sub's head.

"I will, Sir," Louis nods furiously, looking up at him with big blue eyes. He likes it when Lucas calls him a good boy.

"He hasn't obeyed my last order yet. I'm glad you came at the right time, Lucas," Harry says with a smirk as he glances at Louis. The Sub whines, realizing that Harry wants to watch Louis obeying Lucas. Louis knows it turns Harry on.

Lucas quirks an eyebrow. "Is that true, Louis? What was your Daddy's order?"

"Um, to get undressed for the um, enema," Louis stutters, blushing as Harry snorts.

"I'll help you with that," Lucas says and places his hands on Louis' shoulders. "Are you green, Louis?" he asks in a serious tone.

"Yes, Sir," Louis nods, already feeling the excitement of being undressed by Lucas pooling in his belly.

"Good boy. Color out if you feel uncomfortable. Let's get this done with now," Lucas says and removes the Sub's nipples clamps, placing them on the wooden bench. He unbuttons the Sub's skirt and slides it down his thighs and Louis steps out of it. He coughs in his fist and gives the Sub's body a discreet once over before looking at Harry. "Panties on or off?"

Louis sees Harry's dress pants tenting and his face heats up knowing that his Daddy is enjoying this immensely. The Sub spots Lucas' hard length through the tight latex bodysuit.

"Off," Harry says in a low voice that makes Louis shiver and hang his head in submission.

Lucas nods and slides the Sub's lace panties down his thighs. Louis immediately shields himself with both hands as he steps out of them, feeling completely exposed and vulnerable.

"I think you should wait in the room for us, Lucas. We'll be there in 10 minutes. Just hand me the skirt," Harry says, sensing that the Sub isn't ready to be fully naked in front of Lucas yet.

"Sure, Harry," Lucas nods, handing the Sub's skirt to Harry before leaving the enema room.

"Alright, kitten, bend over the bench," Harry orders and Louis turns around, blushing as he bends over the hard bench. He spreads his legs and his cheeks pinken when he notices the other four male Subs in the same position.

Harry rubs a lubed finger over his hole before quickly sliding the thin nozzle in. Louis feels relieved that Harry didn't make him spread himself in front of Lucas. Once the bag is emptied, Harry leads Louis to the toilet stall and waits outside. 

Louis comes back after a few minutes, looking more relaxed with just Harry present there. "Shower now, Daddy?" the Sub asks and Harry nods, tugging his leash towards the wall with hoses attached.

"We don't have the time for a full shower so I'll shorten it. We'll have to give you a full shower by the end of the day anyway," Harry says as he reaches into one of the shelves and grabs a clean soft cloth. He holds it under the tap, getting it completely wet.

"Stand against the wall and spread your legs," Harry orders and Louis does. He squirms as the Dom quickly rubs his cock and balls with the wet cloth.

"Turn around, push out your ass," the Dom says. Louis nods and assumes the position when he hears two more couples entering the shower area. He blushes when Harry rubs the cloth over his ass cheeks and into his crack.

"Okay, all done," Harry says, throwing the wet cloth in the dustbin and grabbing a fresh towel. He taps it gently over the Sub's privates before helping him put on the skirt again.

"How do you feel, kitten?" Harry asks, tugging the leash to lead him out of the cleaning room.

"I feel good, Daddy. But do you have to go to work now?" Louis asks with an exaggerated pout, bottom lip jutting out.

"Yes, kitten. But Daddy will be back during lunch break, okay? And Lucas will be there with you to keep you company," Harry says, leading Louis down multiple rooms that were smaller in size. Louis tries to look into each one, trying to guess what activities he'll be a part of in his own room. "Obey Lucas and don't disrespect him. Understood?" Harry asks, looking into the Sub's eyes as they come to a halt in front of a medium-sized room. There is a transparent glass door to the room and Louis can see Lucas sitting on one of the couches. There are a number of leather whips, wooden paddles, and rulers hanging on the tinted glass walls. 

"Yes, Daddy," Louis nods, eager to please his Daddy.

"I have told Lucas what you're supposed to do. I'll be in contact with Lucas. It is 8:50 AM right now and I'll come to see you at 1 PM. I have allotted activities and tasks for each hour till then, so you have 4 activities. You will hear a bell at the end of each hour. They may or may not involve punishments. You can color out if you're unsure about an activity. If you're hungry or thirsty, you can ask Lucas to get you something from the cafeteria. If you want to pee, there is a pan placed in your room for that but you have to ask Lucas for permission. Remember, whatever Lucas says is actually my order and if you disobey him, you are disobeying me. I'll be monitoring you so be good. If something's wrong and you want me, sign a cross with your fingers at the camera. Also, take this phone with you, you'll realize the reason later. Any questions?" Harry asks, as he hands Louis a brand new iPhone and presses a kiss to the Sub's temple.

Louis starts to feel nervous again but he also trusts his Daddy to know what's best for him. Spending time alone with an attractive man like Lucas also makes him anxious. Having to pee in the same room as him mortifies him but he knows that it is a part of his punishment. He shakes his head and grabs Harry's hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Then his eyes widen as he remembers that he is not wearing anything under his skirt. "Daddy, what about my panties?"

Harry smirks and snakes his hand down the Sub's skirt, grabbing his cock and balls in his palm. "I want you to go without them," he says and Louis whines as he slides his fingers into the Sub's crack and rubs them over his tight hole. "Nice and smooth for Daddy," Harry mutters, placing a kiss on the squirming Sub's neck. "Now, let's head inside. Lucas is waiting for you," Harry says, pulling his hand away and fixing the Sub's skirt.

Louis just nods, pressing a palm over his hard cock, willing it to go down as Harry pushes the heavy door open. Warm air hits Louis as he steps inside, looking around the room in fascination. The temperature inside the room is warmer and Louis assumes it has been turned up so that naked Subs don't get cold. The Sub dreads being naked in front of Lucas but he also secretly wants to be naked just to see the Dom's reaction. He spots a number of butt plugs and dildos of various shapes and sizes placed neatly in a corner on the carpeted floor. There is a fucking machine placed on the floor too. Lucas is sitting on the couch placed in the center, browsing through Netflix on the flat screen hanging on the wall. There is a round glass table placed in front of the couch with a coloring book and a pack of crayons. Louis also sees a wooden spanking bench and a black examination bed. He shudders, mind racing with all the possible activities he could do with them. He knows Harry must've picked out the most humiliating ones to teach him a lesson.

"Louis, your first activity is fairly simple. You just have to sit on the floor and color in the coloring book till 10 AM," Harry says, smiling when Louis instantly relaxes and happily kneels on the floor, sitting in between Lucas' legs. "Not so fast, kitten!" the Dom says with a chuckle as Louis pulls the coloring book closer to him on the table. 

The Sub's breath hitches and he looks up at Harry. He knows there must be some catch to this.

"Half a lemon will be placed in between your front teeth and your task is to not bite into it as you color for an hour. If you do, you will get punished by Lucas. If you want to color, tap once on Lucas' foot for green, twice for yellow, and thrice for red. Understood?" Harry asks, coming closer to the Sub with half a lemon in his hand.

"Y-yes, Daddy," Louis nods sadly, pouting as Harry asks him to open his mouth. His face scrunches up in disgust at the sourness of the lemon as it is placed in between his teeth. He taps once on Lucas's foot to color green.

"Be a good boy for Daddy," Harry says, kissing the Sub's forehead. He hands some kind of earpiece to Lucas but Louis chooses to ignore the Doms, focusing on his task instead. He opens the coloring book, delighted by the different patterns that he'll get to color. He opens the crayon box and waves at Harry when he leaves the room. There is a clock hanging next to the flatscreen that reads 9:10 AM. He sighs, 50 more minutes to go.

*

Harry hurries upstairs, excited to see his Sub on his computer screen. He gets in the elevator and presses 4. He had asked the custodian at the entrance to place cameras in strategic places in the room so that he'll be able to watch his Sub closely from every angle. He groans and squeezes his cock through his pants at the thought. He had specifically chosen Lucas to be the Sub's custodian because he knew Louis would feel shy in his presence. He loves to see him get shy and docile in the presence of attractive male Doms.

He steps out of the elevator when it reaches the fourth floor and is greeted by other Doms. Rick, a young Dom, whose cabin is next to Harry's shoots him a grin. "You look happy today," he comments.

Harry chuckles. "I brought my Sub here today so, yes, you could say I am happy."

"Oh wow, you have a Sub! Will I get to meet them?" Rick asks.

"Yes, I'm bringing him around for a meeting. His name is Louis. I have some paperwork to do but I'll see you around," Harry says, eager to end the conversation and watch his Sub. Rick nods and waves at him as Harry rushes into his spacious cabin and shuts the heavy wooden door, locking it from inside. He sits in his swivel chair and quickly powers up his computer, placing an earpiece in his ear. He has it connected to the one Lucas is wearing. He opens the software that allows Doms to monitor their Subs and waits impatiently for the multiple camera views to load on his screen. He maximizes CAM1 and CAM2 and closes the rest that begin to show live footage from different parts of Louis' room.

CAM1 is a front view showing Louis innocently coloring, lemon still intact between his teeth, and Lucas sitting behind him on the couch, watching Netflix. CAM2 is the view from a camera that is attached to the foot of the table so Harry can see the Sub's closed knees and Lucas' feet. He turns on the audio and he hears the sound of some children's cartoon playing on the flatscreen. He clears his throat before speaking. "Lucas, can you hear me?"

Harry sees Lucas nod and shoot a thumbs up.

"Okay, good. I want you to start touching Louis lightly, like, a hand on his shoulder, or run your fingers through his hair. Make your touch familiar to him," Harry says, watching the live stream intently. 

Lucas nods again. "Louis, how are doing? Are you enjoying coloring the butterfly?" Lucas asks as he gently places both his hands on the Sub's shoulders, giving him a light massage.

Louis hums and lifts his book up to show him his progress. Lucas smiles at him. "That's looks beautiful," he says softly, running a hand through his hair.

Louis smiles as best as he can with a lemon in his mouth, eyes crinkling.

Harry chuckles as he watches his cute Sub make faces at the taste. He relaxes back in his large chair and continues watching the live stream, eyes flickering between CAM1 and CAM2.

Harry watches as Lucas runs his hands down the Sub's arms, leaning over his shoulder to watch him color. "You're really good at this," he hears Lucas compliment him, and Louis preens at the praise. Harry chuckles again, knowing how much Louis loves being praised by Dom men. "How many do you plan on finishing before 10, Lou?"

The Sub thinks for a second before holding up 3 fingers.

"Three? That's great. We'll show them to Daddy later," Lucas says, hands back on the Sub's shoulders and Louis nods happily.

Lucas slowly brings his hands around the Sub's shimmery black collar and lightly caresses his neck as he does so. "Your collar is very pretty, Lou. Did you choose it?" he asks.

Harry watches as the Sub leans into his touch and shakes his head.

"Daddy did?" Lucas asks, both hands caressing his neck now.

Louis nods, turning the page of his coloring book.

Harry smiles and glances at his watch that reads 9:25 AM. "You're doing good, Lucas. He looks completely relaxed now. We can start playing with him now and make this a little more difficult for him," he says as he pops open a can of coke and takes a sip.

Lucas gives a nod, leaving a hand on the Sub's shoulder.

Harry silently watches his pretty Sub focused on coloring for a few minutes before speaking again. "I want you to slowly touch his nipples. Play with them for a while and then use the nipple clamps on him. You can talk dirty to him," he says and Lucas nods again, a small smirk on his lips. Harry loves to see other men play with his Sub. He unzips his dress pants and takes another sip of his coke.

Lucas slowly brings a hand down and lightly rubs the tip of his index finger on the Sub's nipple, watching him closely for any reaction. The Sub takes a sharp intake of breath, looking at Lucas' finger rubbing over his nipple. "Keep your eyes on your coloring book, Louis," Lucas orders in a gentle tone and Louis immediately snaps his eyes back on the book. Lucas brings his other hand and starts playing with the Sub's other nipple as well, feeling them both harden under his touch. The Sub begins coloring but at a slower pace than before and his face is bright red now.

Harry hums in approval and keeps his eyes on both CAM1 and CAM2. Lucas gives the Sub's nipples a hard squeeze then which makes the Sub squeak as his knees fall open. Harry's eyes fall on CAM2 and the Dom smirks as he gets a view of the Sub's inner thighs, hard cock, and full balls hanging heavily, touching the carpet. Harry pulls his own cock out, silently groaning at the sight of his Sub's privates exposed on camera. 

Lucas brings his hands back and spits on his fingers before playing with the Sub's nipples again. This time, the Sub lets out a soft moan, and Harry watches his tiny cock twitching under his skirt on CAM2. A little precome dribbles out from his tip and falls on the carpet and Harry squeezes his hard length. "He loves it, Lucas. I can see his little cock leaking on the carpet. You can attach the clamps now," he says and Lucas licks his lips as he grabs the nipple clamps placed next to him on the couch. He attaches them to the Sub's reddened nubs and the Sub lets out another moan, almost biting the lemon.

"Do you like this Louis? Did I make you wet?" Lucas says in a teasing tone, pulling on the chain connecting the two clamps. 

Louis lets out a whimper, his hand sliding over the page.

"Oh no, did you ruin the flower? Naughty boy," Lucas lightly scolds him, leaning over to see in his coloring book. The flower that he is coloring has a blue line running across it now.

The Sub whines pitifully at being scolded by Lucas and Harry chuckles. "It's 9:45 now. He's doing well, despite the distractions," the Dom says to Lucas who smiles and pats the Sub's head affectionately. 

"Just fifteen minutes more and we'll be done with this, Lou. Daddy knows how hard you're trying," Lucas says in a soft tone, rubbing his hands over the Sub's shoulders and down his arms.

Louis nods, and sits up straighter, pulling his knees together again, a determined look on his face. Harry smiles at his Sub's concentrated expression. "He closed his knees and now I can't see his pretty cock anymore," the Dom says in a sad tone, eyes stuck on CAM2 showing the Sub's knees pressed together.

Lucas rolls his eyes and Harry laughs, tucking himself back in his dress pants. Lucas continues to massage the Sub's shoulders, praising him in between.

The bell finally strikes when the clock says 10 AM and Lucas stand up from the couch, kneeling by the Sub's side, and removes the intact lemon from his mouth. The Sub immediately makes a disgusted face. "Fuck, I hated that!" Louis exclaims loudly.

"10 spanks with the paddle for swearing," Harry says immediately, watching Lucas hand a glass of water to Louis.

"Lou, you will get 10 spanks for swearing," Lucas informs the Sub.

Louis gasps, already muttering apologies. Harry can see and hear him saying "Sorry, Daddy. Sorry Lucas Sir," with his lower lip jutting out. Harry coos at how cute his Sub is.

"Lucas, give him his reward. Tell him I'm proud of him for completing this activity," Harry says and Lucas nods. 

Lucas grabs the mango milkshake from the fridge that Harry had gotten for Louis and hands it to him. The Sub's eyes light up and he eagerly grabs it, happily slurping from the straw. "This is delicious. Thank you, Lucas," the Sub says.

"Thank your Daddy. He's proud of you for completing this activity and this is your reward," Lucas tells him, ruffling his hair.

"Thank you, Daddy!" the Sub chirps, a bright smile on his face.

"He's so cute, my god," Harry says, looking at his Sub fondly. Lucas nods, silently chuckling. Harry can see Lucas' bulge through his latex pants and he knows that the other Dom must be dying to see his Sub completely exposed. Harry had seen how his expression had changed when he had mentioned about his Sub's little cock leaking. He loves to see the desire in men's eyes for his beautiful Sub. He knows Louis loves the attention from other Dom men too, especially if they happen to look like Lucas.

Louis is almost finished with his milkshake.

"Lucas, hand him the piece of paper that says 'Activity Two,'" Harry says, checking his watch that reads 10:5 AM. 

Lucas grabs the folded piece of paper from a small basket and hands it to the Sub. "Your next activity, Louis," Lucas says.

On his screen, he can see Louis unfolding it. He watches the Sub's face closely and sees his cheeks turning pink as he reads it.

"Ask him to read it out loud," Harry says.

"What does it say, Louis? Read it out for me, please," Lucas says.

Louis' clears his throat. "Um, it says - write the following line 30 times in the next 30 minutes -' I will never disrespect my Daddy or his fans again,'" Louis finishes reading the note in a small voice.

Lucas hums. "Okay. Take this paper and pen. Start writing, I'll keep an eye on the watch."

Louis nods, looking a little confused. "That's it? No catch?" the Sub asks, holding the pen up to his mouth.

Harry laughs at his reaction. "No catch for this one. Just finish it in 30 minutes," the Dom says and Lucas repeats it to Louis.

Louis nods, sitting down comfortably, crisscrossing his legs on the carpet. Harry checks CAM2 but the Sub's skirt is covering everything that he'd like to see.

"Lucas, I'm going to get some work done now. Ask him if he wants a snack," Harry says, and Lucas nods into the camera.

Louis asks for a cup of strawberry flavoured yogurt and Lucas leaves the room after telling him to be good.

Harry spends a few minutes going through some paperwork on his desk, occasionally glancing at his Sub on the screen. After a few minutes of silence, Harry sees his Sub standing up and glancing down at the drops of precome on the carpet. The Sub gasps and tears a small piece of paper from the one he was writing on. He kneels on the carpet and quickly cleans it with the piece of paper before crumbling it and throwing it in the small dustbin kept in the corner. He then sits down and continues writing again.

Harry snorts, shaking his head fondly.

Lucas comes back in a few minutes, handing the cup of yogurt to the Sub who thanks him.

For the next 20 minutes, Harry and Louis both work diligently. Lucas continues with his innocent touches that help the Sub relax.

An alarm rings at 10:35 AM and Lucas switches it off on his phone. "Louis, time's up. Are you done?"

The Sub releases a sigh and nods, standing up and handing the paper to Lucas. "Done, Sir."

Harry pushes his work aside, eyes back on the screen, and sees Lucas checking his Sub's work. "Has he finished it, Lucas?" the Dom asks.

Lucas gives a subtle nod. "Good boy. This looks good," he says, patting the Sub's head.

Louis grins.

"But why is the paper torn here?" Lucas asks, touching the small torn corner of the paper.

The Sub's grin fades immediately and he gives a shrug, glancing away. "Must've torn it accidentally or something."

Harry chuckles. "Naughty kitten," he says under his breath. Harry closes CAM2 and opens CAM3 which shows everything from Lucas' point of view. The lens of CAM3 is present in the headrest of the couch and it is placed right next to Lucas' head. Harry can see the Sub facing Lucas from CAM3. 

CAM1 shows the Sub facing Lucas, back turned to the flatscreen as the camera is present just above it.

"Lucas, tell him that you know what he did and that you'd like to check to confirm. Give him 5 spanks with your hand for lying if you spot precome on his cock," Harry smirks.

Lucas tries to hide his own smirk as he clears his throat. "Louis, I know what you did. And I don't like boys who lie. I'd like to check to confirm my suspicions," Lucas says in a dangerously low voice and Harry can see his Sub shuddering on CAM3, head hanging low in shame.

"Y-yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir," the Sub says in a small voice, face red with shame. Harry squeezes his hardening cock through his trousers as Lucas tugs the Sub closer by his leash, making him stand in between his legs.

"Tell me your color," Lucas says in a gentle tone.

"Green, Sir," Louis says confidently, eyes meeting Lucas'.

"Louis, I gave you a chance to come clean, but you chose to lie to me. Let's see if I was right, take your skirt off," Lucas orders and the Sub bites his lip, slowly unbuttoning his skirt. Harry pulls his hard length out, groaning as the Sub slides his skirt down his legs, exposing himself to Lucas. Harry can see his Sub's plump ass on CAM1 and his privates on CAM3.

Harry keeps his eyes on CAM3 and sees Lucas' hand extending towards the Sub's cock. Lucas leans forward and holds the Sub's cock up, inspecting the tip.

"Louis," Lucas says in low voice and the Sub whines, face red with shame. "I can see precome on your cockhead. I see some here too," Lucas says, his finger pointing to the Sub's inner thigh that has some dried precome. "You lied to me. So for that, you'll be receiving 5 spanks with my hand."

Louis starts apologizing again but Lucas holds his hand up, effectively shutting him up. Lucas stands and looks around the room, thinking about the perfect place to spank Louis so that Harry could see everything. "We have a spanking bench but I'll save that for later. For now, I want you to get on all fours on the carpet," Lucas says.

Harry grins, maximizing CAM1. "Good choice, Lucas. But don't go too hard, just give him 5 light hits."

Lucas nods and watches as the Sub steps out of his skirt and scrambles to get on his hands and knees, ass pushed out. Harry sees Lucas squeezing himself through his latex suit, eyes on the Sub's rear. He kneels by his side and gently rubs his palm over the Sub's ass and the back of his thighs. "Color, Louis?"

"Green, Sir," Louis answers.

Lucas rests a hand on the Sub's lower back and rubs the other over his ass. He then raises his hand and gives him a light smack once, waiting for Harry's approval.

"Yes, that's it. I don't want his ass to become red and sore now because he is going to get a good spanking from me later, for swearing. I want that one to be harsh," Harry says, stroking his cock as he watches Lucas landing four more light smacks on the Sub's ass, making it jiggle.

"Okay, we're done, Lou," Lucas says, and helps Louis stand up from the position before offering him a hug. The red-faced Sub easily steps into the hug, and Harry hears little sniffles coming from him. He knows the Sub feels humiliated by being punished by another Dom. "How are you feeling, Lou?" Lucas asks, pulling him back.

"I feel okay, Sir," Louis answers, eyes downcast and Lucas hands him his skirt which he quickly pulls on.

Lucas then makes him sit on the couch. "You've been a good boy, Louis," he praises, and Louis blushes prettily.

He grabs a small box of Louis' favourite dark chocolate bars that Harry had gotten and offers one to him. "From Daddy," Lucas says with a smile.

Louis' face lights up as he immediately grabs it and unwraps it, taking a huge bite. Harry had gotten a box of those as some form of aftercare for such situations. He smiles at his Sub's reaction, knowing it had worked.

"Love Daddy," Louis says in between bites, and Harry and Lucas both chuckle fondly. "I am sad that Daddy has to work," the Sub says with a pout as he finishes the chocolate.

"I am sure he's thinking about you," Lucas says with a knowing smile.

"I sure am," Harry responds with a fond smile and he checks the watch. The bell rings as the clock reads 11:00 AM. "Time for the third activity," the Dom says with an excited grin.

Lucas smiles and hands Louis a folded piece of paper that says 'Activity 3'. 

Louis perks up and quickly unfolds it, cheeks becoming pinker as his eyes skim over it. "Um, it says, Medical Play- After 4 days of physical punishments, you need a good check-up. A Submissive Health Expert will be there. Have fun. Love, Daddy," he finishes, shyly looking up at Lucas through his eyelashes.

Lucas hums. "Interesting. Are you excited for this one, Lou?"

Louis shrugs, eyes drifting over to the examination table. "I don't know what a 'Submissive Health Expert' is so I'm a bit nervous," he says.

"Don't be. I'll be here to look after you. I know this Sub health expert has already been approved by Harry so you don't have to worry. Your Daddy would never let any harm come to you," Lucas says softly, brushing the Sub's hair away from his eyes.

"Yeah, I trust Daddy," Louis says and smiles bashfully. 

Harry coos. "He's so adorable. I am having a hard time keeping myself away from him, Lucas," Harry says, watching his Sub on CAM1. 

Lucas smiles and turns his head when the front door opens, revealing a Dom dressed in a black suit. "Hello, I am Markus, the Sub Health Expert sent by Harry," he says in a smooth voice, walking further into the room. Harry had especially chosen Markus and had discussed everything with him the day before. Markus is a good friend of his and he trusts him with Louis. They had discussed the procedures that he was going to perform on Louis and they had both agreed that it would help the Sub relax after four days of being punished. Markus is a handsome man too, with gentle brown eyes and pitch-black hair. Harry knows that Louis would find this man attractive.

Lucas stands and shakes his hand with Markus, inviting him to sit on the couch. Louis immediately gets off the couch and kneels on the carpet by Lucas' feet, head bowed down in submission. Harry can't help but smile proudly at his Sub. "So beautiful, kitten," he says as he watches the Sub kneeling obediently.

Lucas gently combs his fingers through the Sub's hair as Markus observes Louis for a minute before speaking up. "Louis, can you stand up for me, darling?" he asks in a gentle voice.

Louis stands and walks in front of Lucas, head still bowed. 

"You can look up at me," Markus says, offering his palm to the Sub.

Louis shyly looks up and places his hand in his.

"Good boy," Markus says with a grin, and Louis smiles at him.

"So, I am here to make sure you're doing well, both physically and mentally," Markus starts, rubbing his thumb over the back of Louis' hand in soothing circles. Louis nods and Markus continues. "Harry has told me that you are being punished for an entire month for misbehaving," he says and Louis looks down in shame. 

"No, darling, don't do that. Look at me, please," Markus coaxes and Louis licks his lip nervously as he lifts his head, meeting the Dom's gentle brown eyes. 

"Yeah, that's it. Good boy. Now, punishing a Sub for an entire month can be very stressful for them. It's important to have these check-ups from time to time to make sure they're in a good place. That's my job, basically. Now, Louis, tell me something about yourself," Markus says, leaning back on the couch.

Louis looks between Lucas and Markus shyly before clearing his throat. "Um, I like to paint and color. And I like eating sweets," the Sub says, squirming under the gaze of the two Doms.

Harry coos as he watches the scene on CAM1 and CAM3. 

"That's lovely, Louis. Can you show me what you've colored today?" Markus asks and the nods, grabbing his coloring book from the table and offering it to Markus.

Markus flips through it and nods appreciatively. "These are beautiful, Louis. Very bright and happy colors," Markus notes with a smile.

"Tell me a little about how you've been feeling today?" Markus asks, placing the coloring book away.

"I feel good, Sir. I was very excited in the morning about getting to accompany Daddy to his workplace," Louis says.

"And do you like it here?" he asks.

"I do. I really like this room that Daddy chose for me. I'd like to come again tomorrow and try the other rooms," Louis says with a happy smile.

"Good. Do you feel comfortable talking about your punishments a little? How do they make you feel?" Markus asks.

"Well, Daddy actually doesn't punish me very harshly. Throughout the day, he'll make me do a few humiliating things but there will be just one spanking session as an actual physically painful punishment. Then, he provides aftercare and I feel perfect by the end of the day," Louis admits with a blush on his cheeks.

"Okay. Did you feel like any of the punishments you received so far crossed your boundaries?" Markus asks. 

Louis shakes his head. "No. He would ask me to color every time and I was always green. When others were involved, they would ask the same. Sure, the punishments were humiliating but I was never even close to a yellow."

"Okay. How do you feel knowing that you still have an entire month to go?"

"Well, as I said, Daddy usually only administers one or two physically painful punishments per day so it's not something that I can't endure. And the rest of it is more like a 'funishment' because he makes me - um, cum every time," the Sub says, blushing. "Sometimes, I even feel like I'm not being punished hard enough for what I did."

Markus hums thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll mention that to Harry. Would you like to proceed with the physical exam now?" he asks, turning his head to look at the examination table.

Louis nods. "Okay. I hope no injections are involved," the Sub says with a nervous laugh, making his way to the examination table placed in his room.

Markus chuckles as he follows Louis. "Nothing of that sort. Harry has told me what he wants me to do and trust me, it doesn't involve needles. I can assure you that it's going to be pleasurable for all parties involved."

"It will sure be pleasurable," Harry says with a grin as he closes CAM1 and CAM3 and starts the ones that are positioned around the examination table that allow him to view his Sub from all directions. 

"I want you to lie on your stomach," Markus says. Lucas hands him a bottle of lavender oil that Harry had bought for this activity. "Thank you, Lucas."

Louis lies on his stomach, making sure that his skirt is covering him.

"Good boy. Close your eyes and try to relax," Markus says as he pops open the bottle of oil and lets a few drops fall on the Sub's back.

Harry sees the Sub rest his cheek on the cushion and close his eyes. Markus rubs his palms over Louis' back and applies slight pressure with the tips of his fingers in areas where the Sub is too stiff. He does this a few times and then moves on to massage his shoulders with some more oil. Lucas is standing by the side of the table, massaging the Sub's arm. Markus moves to the foot end of the table and starts massaging the Sub's calves after a few minutes and Lucas moves on to the Sub's other arm.

Louis releases a deep sigh, body sinking into the examination bed when Markus massages the back of his thighs. "How are you feeling, Louis?" he asks.

"Really good, Sir," the Sub almost moans, eyes closed.

"And what's your color?" Markus asks, fingers slowly moving over the back of his thighs and stilling just under the lower edge of Louis' skirt.

"Green, Sir," Louis says, a lazy smile on his lips.

Markus gestures to Lucas and Harry squeezes his hardening length as Lucas unbuttons the Sub's skirt and slides it down his legs, leaving him completely naked in the presence of the two Doms.

"I'll give you another type of massage now, Louis," Markus says, hand resting on the Sub's lower back. Harry can see Louis shifting a little, trying to discreetly rub off on the sheets.

"Yes, Sir," Louis says, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Spread your legs," Markus says and Louis does, putting his shaved sac on show.

"Good boy. Lucas, can you spread him for me?" 

Louis squirms in embarrassment as Lucas uses both his hands to spread his cheeks wide, putting his pink puckered asshole on display.

Harry starts stroking himself as Markus and Lucas stare at Louis' exposed privates.

"Looks good. Have you used anything recently, Louis?" Markus asks, using his finger to lightly circle the Sub's rim as Lucas holds him apart.

"Umm, just my Daddy's fingers," Louis mumbles shyly.

"Oh, so you're being trained. But you've had bigger things?" Markus asks as he pours some oil directly over the Sub's hole making him shiver.

"Y-yes, Sir," Louis says, face red.

Markus hums and brings his hand down, gently massaging the Sub's balls and cock with the oil. He then places two fingers at his entrance and slowly pushes them in, making Louis let out a long moan.

"On all fours, Louis," Markus orders, with two fingers buried deep in the Sub's ass.

"Yes, Sir," Louis pants as he immediately gets on all fours, arching his back.

"Good boy, great form. Harry has trained you well," Markus compliments and gestures to Lucas who brings his hand down and touches the Sub's cock.

"You're hard, Louis. But don't come, Harry's orders," Lucas jokes, and fondles the Sub's cock, making him moan. He then encircles his thumb and index finger around the base of the Sub's cock and sac, forming a cock ring.

Louis groans and hides his burning face in the crook of his arm, trying his best not to come with Markus' fingers massaging his prostate.

"You're doing so well, darling. Just relax and concentrate on how my fingers are making you feel," Markus says in a soothing tone and Louis lets out a whimper when the Dom starts fingering him at a faster pace.

Harry smirks as he watches his Sub trying his best to not cum as Markus pulls both of his fingers out and plays with the Sub's full sac. 

"Have you had anything done to your balls, Louis?" Markus asks as he pours some oil from the bottle over his sac.

"Um, my Daddy gave me a b-ball spanking yesterday. A-and I've had the formulation that makes them bigger," Louis says, blushing furiously as Markus hums and weighs his sac against his palm.

"You have a typical Sub sac, big and heavy. The formulation must've made it even heavier. Was it painful with the formulation?" Markus asks, playing with Louis' sac with one hand and teasing his hole with the other.

"No, Sir. It felt r-really good," Louis admits with pink cheeks. 

Harry can see precome dripping on the sheets from the Sub's cock now. "Use a cock ring on him, Lucas," Harry orders as he strokes himself to the sight of his Sub writhing on the table.

Lucas nods and quickly slips on a black cock ring on the Sub which makes him whine loudly in desperation. 

"Louis, push out for me, now," Markus says and Louis does, groaning with the effort. Harry strokes his cock at a faster rate as he watches his Sub's pink hole gaping, cock and balls swaying with the effort. 

"Yeah, there you go. Such a good boy, Louis. Beautiful," Markus compliments, lightly slapping the Sub's hole. "Very beautiful. Are you opening up to Harry's fingers now?" he asks, pushing two of his oiled fingers back in and scissoring him open.

"Umm, I-I think so but training with D-daddy's fingers has only j-just s-started," Louis stutters, trying his best to keep his hand away from his hard, leaking cock.

"I see," Markus says. "Could you stand up now? We're almost done."

"Yes, Sir," Louis gasps quietly as Markus removes his fingers and helps him stand on the carpeted floor.

"Harry wants you nice and oiled up," Lucas says as he pours some oil over the Sub's torso and rubs it in with his palms.

Louis stands there with a heated face as the two Doms apply oil all over his naked body. Markus mostly focuses on the Sub's little cock, sac, and ass, occasionally dipping his finger in his hole.

"All done. Beautiful," Markus praises, taking a step back and letting his eyes trail over Louis' body shining with oil.

"Daddy wants to see you in his cabin now so let's get you dressed," Lucas says, grabbing the Sub's skirt and a black tank top from a small closet.

Louis nods, lightly touching his hard cock and twisting the black cock ring. He lets out a squeak when a sharp slap lands on his ass.

"No touching, Louis, please," Lucas warns and hands him the clothes.

Louis mumbles an apology and quickly puts on the clothes, eager to see Harry again. Markus and Lucas wash their hands at the small sink present in the room as Louis smooths his skirt down.

"Good boy. C'mon, let's go. Are you hungry?" Markus asks, walking towards him and lightly tugging on his leash to guide him out of the room. They all step out of the room and Lucas locks it, pocketing the key.

"Yes, actually, I am starving," Louis says with a pout, rubbing his palm over his tummy. 

"Don't worry, it's 12:10 so Harry is going to have lunch with you now," Markus says, patting the Sub's head with a fond smile.

Louis gives him a bright smile at that and hurriedly walks to the lift, excited to see Harry's cabin. Louis wonders if his Dom has any BDSM equipment in his cabin, though he's almost sure that he does. 

The three walk inside the lift and Markus presses the button for Harry's floor. Louis anxiously fiddles with the red band around his wrist, excitement pooling in his belly when the lift comes to a halt.

They step out and Louis curiously looks around the floor, wondering where Harry's cabin is located. He follows Markus and Lucas and notices Doms on the floor turning their heads to look at him. He blushes and quickly looks away, enjoying the attention. They stop a huge wooden door and Markus knocks twice, giving him a wink.

The door opens a minute later, revealing a slightly out of breath Harry. The Dom gives Louis a huge grin and pulls him in for a hug. "I missed you, kitten," he mumbles in the Sub's hair. 

"Missed you too, Daddy," Louis mumbles sadly, burrowing deeper in Harry's chest.

"Well, you're here now. C'mon in," Harry says, pulling back from the hug and gently guiding Louis inside as he shuts and locks the door.

Louis turns back around with a raised eyebrow. "Where did Markus and Lucas go?"

"They left already. You'll see them again, tomorrow," Harry says with a dismissive wave of his hand and plops down on his chair behind the table. "Come, have lunch with me, kitten."

Louis nods happily and skips towards Harry. He sits on a chair placed next to the Dom and eats his share of the food. They eat and Harry tells him about his work.

When they finish eating, Harry collects the empty containers and throws them in the bin. He then clears his throat and trails his eyes over the Sub's body.

"So, Louis, there is one last activity that I'd like you to try now that the lunch break is over. Do you want to do it now or would you rather take a nap here? It's up to you, kitten," Harry says softly, caressing the Sub's cheek.

"A nap, please Daddy," Louis says in a tired voice and Harry gives him a fond smile. He helps Louis lay down on the large couch in the room and drapes a soft, warm blanket on him, making him sigh blissfully.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last activity in the next chapter!


End file.
